Albert pide un deseo
by Cielo Azul A
Summary: No tiene un genio, pero para que lo quiere si no tiene tampoco un deseo o ¿acaso podra tener por fin ese deseo para necesitar a un genio?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras y el presente trabajo es para entretener y poner a trabajar a esta aficionada a escritora.**

 **Advertencia: material para mayores de 18 años, si no gustas leer este tipo de contenido aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de historia.**

 **Albert pide un deseo.**

 **GF 2015**

 **Por Cielo Azul A**

 **Los deseos no los cumplen los genios, pero tampoco tiene uno, así que no necesita ese genio, pero que sucede cuando por fin encuentra su deseo.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **-Albert-**

Lo que más he valorado en mi vida es la libertad, la libertad de pensar, de ir, de creer, de sentir y de anhelar nuevas cosas que nos hagan más perseverantes, más vibrantes ante la vida y que nos permitan apreciar y valorar tanto las pequeñas como las grandes cosas que llegan a nosotros, debo aprovechar todo el tiempo del que dispongo para poder disfrutar esa libertad, porque sé que en un momento no muy lejano dicha libertad será mermada y no dejo de preguntarme hasta qué grado sucederá eso.

En momentos así me gustaría ser un hombre ciento por ciento pragmático y no sumergirme en demasiados pensamientos.

-Albert, dice ella con un suave timbre de voz.

Me giró y veo el fulgor de sus ojos, esos que me hacen inmensamente feliz, verla caminar con ese sencillo vestido blanco de seda mientras el viento lleva en un delicado vaivén sus cabellos rubios que enmarcan su rostro de felicidad y eso es sin duda una exquisitez para un hombre enamorado, él hombre que la ama.

-Me encantaría verte acompañado de alguien este día, deseo verte feliz.

-Y yo deseo hacerte feliz.

-Ohh vamos no te esforzaste mucho en esa respuesta.

-Sabes que en este momento no me esfuerzo en nada

-Por supuesto que sí, te esfuerzas en estar solo.

-Jamás, te tengo a ti y contigo a mi lado nunca podría sentirme solo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero así que no me des esas respuestas.

La abrazo y puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la sinceridad de sus palabras, por supuesto que ella desea muchas cosas para mí, acaricio sus suaves cabellos y me pierdo en la sensación relajante que eso me produce.

-Albert.

-Uhm

-¿Sigues conmigo?

-Siempre.

-Albert

-Uhm.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido un deseo?, pero no un deseo cualquiera sino uno de esos que sientes que puedes dar la vida en ello con tal de lograrlo.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-La verdad no lo sé y no sé porque pregunto si ya conozco la respuesta y sabes que, quiero que eso te suceda y espero que sea muy pronto.

Ahora después de cuatro años de ese gran día me encuentro en esta habitación vacía y llena de memorias de nuestros días felices, inundado por los recuerdos que pasan a cámara lenta, estoy aquí en memoria de ella, de su existencia y de mi pequeño que al igual que yo añora y hecha de menos a su madre, pero sin duda se que él la necesita mucho más porque es muy niño.

Cuatro años que a veces pienso que se han ido como un suspiro, pero cuando el dolor regresa es como si se hubiera detenido, sin embargo se que el pasado debo dejarlo ir al fin de cuentas el tiempo y la vida sigue y así es como yo he seguido, dejando a ese Albert que ha quedado atrás y con el paso de estos años he permitido que un pragmático William Albert Andrew se instale en mi cuerpo, ese que solo necesita mantener el emporio por el bien de muchos o tal vez demasiados, no puedo negar que me agrada vestirme el traje de ese hombre cada día porque sabía que eso sucedería en algún momento pero a decir verdad esperaba hacerlo después de mucho tiempo transcurrido y creo que por ello los vestigios de Albert aun siguen en la piel de William, uno debe adaptarse a los cambios y ella es un cambio en mi vida, es inteligente, agradable y bella, después de cuatro años de estar juntos es un paso importante el que daré, ese es el mantra que me digo a mi mismo "un paso importante" y al estar así no me he dado cuenta que giro nerviosamente el anillo que oculto en mi bolsillo, suelo controlar los nervios pero en esta ocasión parece que definitivamente son incontrolables tal vez es que me precipito a ese nuevo cambio.

-William, ¿estás ahí?

-Adelante.

Me giro para poder verla, ella da vuelta al pomo de la puerta, entra silenciosamente y solo avanza unos pequeños pasos y parece que no desea acercarse a mí, no me mira a los ojos, no me sonríe y eso me dice que algo sucede.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto, con las ganas de abrazarla y besarla después de estos meses que se me hicieron muy largos.

Esquiva mi mirada y el beso que pensaba darle en los labios termina en su mejilla, me recorre con una mano el brazo y su voz es casi un susurro.

-William, sabes, cuando nos conocimos imagine muchas cosas pero la más importante es que terminaríamos juntos y ahora después de cuatro años de relación no creo que eso vaya a suceder.

-¿Acaso crees que no he hecho lo suficiente por nosotros? Pregunto con la esperanza de que su respuesta sea negativa.

-En realidad has hecho más que lo suficiente por él y yo quede en un segundo plano, a él lo llevas a todas partes a dónde vas y yo solo debo esperar tu regreso que en esta ocasión se ha prolongado más de lo esperado

-Sabes que me necesita.

-Y tu sabes que tu tía siempre ha pedido quedarse con su custodia, ¿Por qué no cedes? ¿Acaso siempre él estará por encima de nosotros?

-Es un niño y es mi hijo -replico con la decepción que me están causando sus palabras y porque de la única persona de la que he esperado tal vez más de lo que debería es de ella.

-Yo pienso que soy la mujer de tu vida, pero por otro lado dime por favor que estoy equivocada en pensar que ya no hay más para nosotros.

Me he quedado sin pensamientos, sin palabras y el coraje empieza a tomar lugar en todo esto, al sentir que he compartido tiempo, pensamientos, intimidad con una persona que me es totalmente ajena pero sobre todo insensible a un niño que solo me tiene a mí.

-William, creo que ha llegado el momento de ceder la custodia, me dice en tono sereno pero con un toque de reproche.

-¡No!, seguirá a mi lado e imagino que si me quieres a mi lo querrás a él.

-¿Te escuchas lo que dices? –me replica.

Debo alejarme de ella y poder pensar en qué momento me perdí y no me di cuenta de la persona que tenia a mi lado, me distancio de su lado quedándome frente al ventanal contemplando el jardín y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me doy cuenta de cuánto necesito a quien se fue hace cuatro años, su consuelo y su afecto, su ausencia duele demasiado y es ese tipo de dolor que a pesar del tiempo sigue tan intenso como si fueran la primera vez.

Ella se acerca a mí, puedo sentir su presencia y el calor que desprende su cuerpo, me acaricia un brazo luego el otro y después desliza una mano suave en mi mejilla, debo decir que estos sentimientos encontrados no me permiten disfrutar de sus caricias como en otras ocasiones.

-William, sabes que te quiero y solo deseo compartir mi vida contigo, que clase de mujer enamorada seria si no deseara eso.

Con la mano en mi bolsillo aprieto fuertemente el anillo hasta sentir la tibieza de un líquido, me he lastimado y la sangre y el pequeño dolor punzante así me lo hacen saber, de pronto siento como mi camisa va perdiendo uno a uno cada botón, introduce su mano y con movimientos lentos las desliza sobre mi torso, sube y la posa en mi mejilla, mi mandíbula y finalmente en mis labios los cuales acaricia pausadamente y sin percibir el movimiento de su otra mano la tengo sobre mis pantalones en donde empieza a despertar mis instintos que están mezclados con la ira que también despertó en mi, detengo su mano y de un movimiento rápido la tomo de la cintura y la siento sobre el escritorio, ella me sonríe porque sabe que ha conseguido su cometido, sin embargo yo intento contener mis emociones y fijo mi mirada en ella hasta que ella la baja y me ofrece sus labios los cuales tomo como un loco y los beso sin delicadeza, ferozmente con la intensión de sacar un poco este sentimiento negativo que me domina más que el deseo, separo sus piernas y me coloco entre ellas, levanto su falda y ella sonríe en mis labios mientras yo acaricio su pierna y voy subiendo sin pudor sobre la misma, se separa de mis labios y me mira con deseo mientras trabaja con el cinturón a prisa y a pasar de que se que la ira y la pasión están dominando mis acciones no me importa, no me importa demostrar un hombre que no soy, uno que ella ha despertado y que es al que merece conocer de hoy en adelante.

-Continuara-


	2. Chapter 2

**Albert pide un deseo**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-Candy-**

-¿Pero qué has hecho?

-Nada, es solo un pequeño presente, te dije que quería sorprenderte además esta no solo debe ser su gran noche sino la tuya también.

-Pero Paty, creo que te excediste.

-Para mi mejor amiga nada me parece un exceso, así que anda y ve a prepararte que ya casi es hora.

Definitivamente mi amiga era un caso perdido por supuesto que apreciaba mucho su gesto y sabía perfectamente que ella podía permitírselo sin ningún problema dada la cantidad de dinero que maneja en su cuenta corriente y que ha sido muy inteligente en manejar la herencia de la abuela Martha, pero eso no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo, además sé que me hubiera podido comprar un vestido acorde a la ocasión.

Me olvido del tema del vestido y me viene a la mente el chico de la sonrisa arrogante y encantadora, me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento, probablemente lo que más puede estar haciendo es siendo un puñado de nervios por el estreno, no puedo seguir conteniendo el aire y ese suspiro que me oprimía por fin lo dejo escapar, como desearía poder estar a su lado y calmar sus nervios asegurarle que esta sin duda será una actuación digna del papel que representa, ser más que una amiga con la que cuenta, ser la mujer de su vida en toda la extensión de la palabra aunque me pregunto si la frase "mujer de su vida" existe en su vocabulario con la cantidad de ellas que he visto desfilar en su vida, solo de recordarlo siento que la sangre podría hervirme del coraje pero por otro lado y aunque parezca egocéntrico de mi parte o quizá sea el deseo de que lo que pienso se haga realidad que puedo percibir un interés genuino de su parte hacia mí, un interés hacia la mujer y no solo a la amiga cuando nos miramos a los ojos, cuando me toma de las manos para guiarme por algún lugar en donde andamos, cuando reímos con complicidad o cuando me convierto en su confidente de sus alegrías y de su dolor, quiero pensar que eso es posible, que yo puedo hacerlo posible a su lado.

-Candy, imagino que ya casi estas lista.

La voz de Paty me sobresalta, la capacidad que tengo de perderme en mis pensamientos es realmente alarmante cómo es posible que no mida el tiempo, me levanto a toda prisa, después de colocar el hermoso vestido sobre mi pequeña cama y lo contemplo, realmente es bellísimo, me voy al baño y ahí empiezo a crear la magia para poder impresionarlo, la emoción me hace que solo me lleve treinta minutos en el baño, me seque el pelo y lo acomode en una bola de rizos los cuales se detienen con un bello broche de cristales donde deje escapar unos cuantos rizos que según yo acomode estratégicamente, esto de la cuestión de arreglo personal no se me da muy bien, un sencillo maquillaje que lo más escandaloso creo que es el brillo labial, me cuelgo los aretes que son lo único que conservo de quienes hayan sido mis padres o por lo menos es lo que quiero imaginar ya que cuando me encontraron en aquella cesta era lo único que me acompañaba y que la señorita Pony cuando considero el momento me hizo entrega de los mismos, es paradójico que unos aretes sean capaces de hacerme sentir alegre y a la vez tan triste, a veces imagino que su transparencia y su forma bien podrían representar alguna lagrima de quien me dejo pudo dejar escapar por no poder conservarme a su lado.

Me volteo y contemplo el vestido de tafetán en color esmeralda con cuello alto ilusión que deja al descubierto mis hombros, me lo pongo y me sorprendo a mi misma embelesada con lo que un mucho tiempo de arreglo y un bello vestido pueden hacer por mí, me calzo las zapatillas, salgo de la habitación y en el pie de la escalera una emocionada Paty me espera, sus ojos como platos me decían que estaba tan sorprendida como yo de lo que veía, solo podía sonreírle ya que ella había sido parte de esta magia.

-Pero Candy, si estas guapísima que de verdad que si esta noche él no se rinde a tus pies es porque aparte de ciego es estúpido.

-Paty, no digas esas cosas, no es lo uno ni lo otro aunque si no se declara algún día pensare que es más lo segundo.

-Bueno pero dejémonos de tanto parloteo que creo que estas con el tiempo justo.

Veo sus ojos risueños cuando me entrega la pequeña cartera que va a juego con el vestido.

-Que hermosa cartera.

-Es parte del atuendo de esta noche, toma –me dice con una sonrisa y eso me indica que debo andarme con cuidado así que tomo la cartera y la abro para saber qué es lo que esa sonrisa esconde.

-Me has confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Me viste cara de coneja, -replicó con cierta imitación de tono de voz indignado.

-Para nada, espero sean de ayuda.

-Pues dudo que llevar diez condones en el bolso y un gel lubricante me sean de ayuda en una emergencia, aparte ni siquiera podría utilizarlos todos.

-Pero si mírate, créeme que motivas para usar más de diez, ya te dije que esta no solo debe ser su noche sino la tuya también.

Ella me abraza fuerte y me da un beso en la mejilla, me acompaña a la puerta donde el taxi me espera, tomo mi abrigo, salgo y me subo al auto, con un ademan de la mano me vuelvo a despedir de ella y le doy las gracias en silencio mientras avanzamos por las atestadas pero también majestuosas calles, iluminadas y acompañadas de sus grandes edificios y de toda una imagen de la gran ciudad, el trafico es caótico para no perder la costumbre y me imagino que así es cualquier ciudad importante del mundo y trato de distraerme ya que los nervios empiezan a invadirme preguntándome si de verdad esta noche nos espera algo más que una simple mirada o una felicitación por el éxito que estoy segura que tendrá la obra, quiero pensar que si habrá algo más y mientras me lleno de esperanza al mismo tiempo empiezo a empaparme de los recuerdos de la primera vez que lo conocí cuando de verdad fue capaz de sacarme de mis casillas en tiempo record.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Apenas tenía dos semanas de haber llegado a Nueva York, ni siquiera es mi intención quedarme por demasiado tiempo pero la oportunidad que me habían brindado no la podía desaprovechar, la recomendación de Marie Jane no debía dejarla ir así que por lo menos tenía que pasar un año aquí y después podría pedir mi cambio y planeaba regresar a Chicago, pero mientras iniciaba debía buscar un trabajo con el cual mantenerme así que esta pequeña guardería era la mejor opción, lo primero que llamo mi atención cuando llegue a la estancia era un enorme edificio que tenía más aire de bodega que de otra cosa hasta que después de algunos días empezaba a ver gente saliendo de ahí constantemente, la curiosidad me motivaba a investigar que era, hoy me daría a la tarea de ver un poco el lugar, el timbre sonó y fui a recibir a uno de los niños, ya sabía quién era por la forma de tocar.

-Candy, holaaaaaaaaa

-Pequeño Jimmy, señor Smith buenos días.

-No soy pequeño, -Jimmy hizo un puchero y yo sabía porque lo había hecho, le molestaba que le llamara pequeño.

Nos despedimos de su padre mientras yo lo tomaba de la mano en cuanto el señor Smith se alejaba en su coche Jimmy se soltó de mi mano y salió corriendo hacia el enorme edificio, fui tras él y en mi carrera por alcanzarlo temiendo que algo le sucediera, la gente que empezaba a salir del enorme edificio me impedía ir más rápido, de pronto la gente parecía haber desaparecido y en ese momento ya me encontraba con Jimmy en el suelo él llorando desconsoladamente y yo aturdida por semejante golpe en las nalgas por haber chocado con una persona.

-Calma Jimmy, no pasa nada.

-Hip, hip, pero Candy se suponía que no me atraparías.

-Se supone que tu no debes de escapar y menos de esta forma.

Lo abrace y lo consolé para lograr calmarlo.

-Y para mí no hay ni unas disculpas.

Levante la cabeza y me encontré con una seductora sonrisa que me cautivo y que imagine que con ella habría deslumbrado a más de una mujer.

-¿Pero acaso no me has escuchado?, quiero mi disculpa.

Que arrogante que estaba siendo este hombre que ni siquiera me ayudaba a levantar, así que me tuve que levantar como pude con Jimmy en mis brazos.

-Pero Candy, quería demostrarte que yo no soy pequeño, que podía andar yo solo sin necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado

-Así que Candy, Candy la pecosa.

-Oye, que te has creído cretino.

Así como salieron esas palabras de mi boca me arrepentí, yo no perdía la calma de esta forma, de pronto lo sentí tan cerca de mi rostro que podía percibir su aliento cálido pero con unos grados de alcohol y su tacto era suave y además esa mirada era demasiado penetrante y desafiante.

-Y con esa boquita besas a los chicos, Candy.

Sus ojos aún seguían sobre los míos y aunque sabía que debía alejarlo de mí no podía me tenía atrapada con esa sonrisa que aún seguía en sus labios.

-Apuesto a que te encantaría saber cómo beso a las chicas con una boca como la tuya.

Sus palabras me sacaron de mi transe y de un manotazo aleje su mano que ya estaba en mi mentón, me preguntaba en que momento había llegado ahí.

-Candy, ya me quiero ir.

-Claro cariño, solo arreglo este problema.

Puse la mirada más desagradable que podía sacar en ese momento y me acerque a él nuevamente.

-Sabes que, vuelvo a decir que eres un cretino estúpido muy estúpido y por supuesto que no tengo tan mala suerte de que me beses y mucho menos de volver a toparme contigo.

Tome a Jimmy de la mano y me aleje en dirección a la estancia infantil, aun así podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí y su sonrisa arrogante de autosuficiencia

-Al contrario pecosa, tu suerte ha mejorado más de lo que imaginas.

+++Continuara+++

* * *

Gracias por su interés en leerme.

Flaquita; espero la historia te resulte interesante de principio a fin.

Josie; todas esas dudas que ahora tienes se irán respondiendo en el desarrollo de la historia, lo único que puedo responder en este momento es que no es ninguna adaptación pues no me siento capaz de hacer alguna creo que lo único que lograría seria destrozar la historia original y eso si seria un sacrilegio sin embargo puedo decir que muchas ideas que me vienen a la mente son gracias a los libros, las películas, vivencias propias y ajenas entre otras fuentes de inspiraciòn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Albert pide un deseo.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **-Albert-**

El viaje había sido muy largo y cansado para Anthony y peor aún que la Sra. Potter por un contratiempo personal viajaría dos días después que nosotros y eso me dejaba poco tiempo para encontrar a alguien que cuidara de él, por suerte encontré a una persona para esta noche y casi agradecí al cielo haberlo logrado pues de lo contrario no podría asistir a la gala de esta noche y sabia lo importante que le era mi presencia me lo pidió de manera tan seria que por un momento temí negarme.

Debía salir con tiempo suficiente ya que la casa que había comprado hacia algunos meses estaba alejada de la ciudad y por supuesto que así lo prefería, la vida citadina y yo no congeniábamos mucho y siempre que me era posible aprovechaba la oportunidad de alejarme de ella, estar lejos de la frivolidad que a veces me hacía sentir la ciudad me recordaba mucho a ella, en cambio la naturaleza, la vida libre me calmaba el desosiego en el que había vivido los últimos meses sabiendo perfectamente que aunque me lo negara a mi mismo en el fondo quería recuperar al viejo Albert, mientras avanzaba los recuerdos regresaban pero siempre luchaba porque los felices se impusieran a los melancólicos así que en esta ocasión encendí la radio y deje que las notas de un saxofón inundaran el auto, mientras conducía contemplaba como me alejaba de ese refugio pequeño que había encontrado y me acercaba a la impresionante pero caótica Nueva York con sus imponentes edificios y su glamuroso estilo de vida; sin duda no es de la ciudades que elegiría para vivir sin embargo no podía dejar de apreciar que también podías tener muchas cosas al alcance como espectáculos, oportunidades de trabajo, cultura y diversidad de razas que te permiten conocer otros rincones del mundo y un sinfín de beneficios, pero aun así creo que jamás me acostumbraría a lidiar con este espantoso tráfico que se impone ante mí, con mucha paciencia por fin pude visualizar mi destino, la enorme fila de coches me hacía sentir que nunca llegaría si no es por el reloj digital que me decía que iba con suficiente tiempo, llegue hasta la entrada y baje del auto, entregue las llaves y por unos minutos contemple el imponente edificio, las luces, el ir y venir de las personas, en la entrada entregue mi acceso y el joven que me atendió me indico el lugar, las personas y sus comentarios me hacían saber que era uno de los espectáculos más esperados y al parecer los protagonistas de esta noche eran muy prometedores en el medio.

Llegue al palco y observaba cada rincón del recinto, las personas que se acomodaban en sus asientos, escuchaba los murmullos y cuando hacía eso me gustaba imaginar lo que podían estar pensando las personas en ese momento, sus gestos indicaban mucho sobre su estado de ánimo, jóvenes bellas se veían emocionas e imaginaba que estaban alegres ya que probablemente eran seguidoras del actor masculino y deseaban verlo en escena, en cambio otras mujeres parecían que su interés era puramente por cómo alguien tan joven podía desarrollar un papel protagónico de una historia que ha sido representada por innumerables personas.

Las luces se iban atenuando mientras miraba mi reloj de pulsera, solo faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciaran y de pronto la puerta se abrió abruptamente y una chica caía de bruces casi frente a mí, vaya que manera tan discreta de ingresar a un lugar, me quedo un poco pasmado por su interrupción y tardo en reaccionar para ayudarla a levantar pero ella me detiene con una señal de que no necesita ayuda así que solo levanto su bolso del suelo.

-Disculpe, no ha sido mi intención interrumpir de esta forma, creo que me he equivocado de asiento.

Dice todo eso mientras se acomoda el vestido y yo le entrego el bolso, en ese momento ella levanta la cara y me sonríe, Dios tiene los ojos más hermosos, expresivos y chispeantes que he visto en mi vida, de un verde tan intenso que me recuerda a un bosque lleno de pinos verdes con vestigios de lluvia que ha hecho que reverdezca y regrese a la vida.

-Creo que me he equivocado de asiento, disculpe eso ya lo había dicho.

En ese momento las luces terminan de apagarse y quedamos solo a la sombra de una tenue luz que ilumina el escenario.

-La obra ya va iniciar y considero que es mejor que permanezca aquí.

Me vuelve a sonreír y siento como si me hubiera quedado una eternidad contemplándola, bendita eternidad que me permitía poder tener esta hermosa imagen, sus ojos tan chispeantemente verdes, su piel blanca que contrastaba con el verde esmeralda de su vestido el cual se amoldaba a su pequeño y tentador cuerpo que no tenía que envidiarle nada a ninguna otra mujer, su dorado cabello el cual enmarcaba su rostro con unos rizos que caían a los lados.

Solo las voces del escenario me sacaron de mi estupor, me hago a un lado para que tome el asiento que esta junto al mío, cuando pasa a mi lado puedo percibir su aroma a lavanda tan natural y fresco, sé que no es un perfume podría ser el shampoo con el que lava su cabello o su cuerpo pero no solo es el puro aroma a lavanda es su esencia misma, esa que algunas personas pueden llegar a desprender, espere a que tomara asiento y yo lo hice enseguida.

 ** _Señor Capuleto:_** _Querida ha llegado el momento de que Julieta contraiga nupcias debes hablar con ella, pues Paris me ha pedido su mano él dice ser quien la ama._

 ** _Señora Capuleto:_** _Es verdad nuestra pequeña ha crecido muy rápido ha llegado el momento de que se case y quien mejor partido para ella que Paris._

Me era difícil poner toda mi atención cuando la tenía tan cerca, cuando podía inundarme de su aroma y eso me hacía perder la agudeza de mis pensamientos y solo ponía a trabajar mis sentidos.

 ** _Romeo:_** _Pronunciaremos el discurso que hemos preparado o entraremos sin preámbulos_

 ** _Benbodio_** ** _:_** _Toca la puerta y cuando estemos dentro cada uno baile como pueda_

 ** _Romeo:_** _Proporciónenme una antorcha, temo que las estrellas están de mal humor y que mi desgraciada suerte va a comenzar en este festín._

Pude percibir su cambio de actitud en cuanto Romeo entro en escena, parecía emocionada y no quería creer que era una de esas jovencitas seguidoras del actor que se derretía de solo verlo, no se veía como ellas, su expresión era demasiada intensa para ser solo una fan.

 ** _Romeo:_** _Dime el nombre de esa dama que enriquece la mano de ese galán con tal tesoro._

 ** _Criado:_** _No sé quién es._

 ** _Romeo:_** _El resplandor de su cara ofende al sol, la tierra no merece tan suprema maravilla. Si con mi mano e profanado tan celestial altar perdóneme. Mi boca borrara la mancha, cual peregrino riguroso, con un beso._

Por el rabillo del ojo no podía dejar de observarla, sus gestos me indicaban por cada una de las emociones por las que pasaba en cada dialogo y escena.

No debía seguir haciendo eso, no tenía idea de quién era y por Dios que no tenía la intención de permanecer más del tiempo necesario en esta ciudad.

Intente poner toda mi atención a la obra y afortunadamente casi lo logre, el tiempo se me fue tan rápido que pronto llegaríamos al final.

 ** _Julieta:_** _Antes que desposarme con París ordéname que me lance desde lo alto de una torre._

 ** _Fray Lorenzo:_** _Entonces escucha, mañana que es miércoles te quedaras sola por la noche intentando alejar a tu ama cuando estés en el lecho toma este pomito y bebe hasta la última gota de este licor inmediatamente correrán por tu venas un humor frío y letárgico que parecerá que as acabado con su vida y caerás muerta por 42 horas mientras que yo iré por Romeo él y yo te velaremos juntos hasta que vuelvas a la vida_

 ** _Julieta:_** _Acepto y no me hable de temor._

 ** _Fray Lorenzo:_** _Toma, retírate y se dichosa en tu determinación._

De pronto escuche un suave gemido y me gire un poco para verla y era ella a quien se le deslizaban las lagrimas por la mejilla ante la escena que veíamos.

 ** _Capuleto:_** _Oh cielos ay esposa ve como sangra nuestra hija este puñal erro su destino._

 ** _Señora Capuleto:_** _Ay de mi este espectáculo de muerte es como una campana que llama mi vejes al sepulcro._

 ** _Montesco_** _: Ay monseñor mi esposa a expirado esta noche la pena producida en el exilio de mi hijo corto su aliento._

 ** _Paris:_** _Mira y veras._

 ** _Montesco:_** _Oh tu descomedido que maneras son esas de precipitarte a la tumba antes que tu padre._

 ** _Príncipe:_** _Sella por un momento el ultraje en tanto aclaramos estas ambigüedades._

 ** _Fray Lorenzo:_** _Seré breve pues el corto plazo romeo aquí muerto era esposo de Julieta y ella era fiel consorte de dicho romeo yo los case y el día de su secreto matrimonio fue la muerte de Teobaldo. Tras enterarse de que su padre quería que se desposara con parís ideamos una forma de evitarlo, ella tomo una poción que yo le di para que pareciera que estaba muerta y yo acordaría con romeo para venir a sacarla y que ella pudiera escapar con romeo pero lamentablemente llegue demasiado tarde y para entonces Julieta ya se encontraba muerta alado de su amado romeo_

 ** _Capuleto:_** _Tan rica como la suya tendrá otra Romeo junto a su esposa pobres victimas de nuestra enemistad._

 ** _Príncipe:_** _El sol nos mostrara su rostro a causa de su duelo salgamos de aquí para hablar más extensamente. Unos tendrán perdón y otro castigo pues nunca hubo historia más dolorosa que la de Romeo y su Julieta._

Todos los asistentes nos ponemos de pie en un ensordecedor aplauso y los actores se reúnen para dar las gracias, tal vez fueron cinco o diez minutos que estuvimos aplaudiendo y es que a decir verdad todos nos quedamos gratamente sorprendidos con la representación hasta que las luces fueron iluminando poco a poco el teatro y ella se dispuso a marcharse.

-Nuevamente le pido disculpas por lo sucedido y le agradezco que me dejara quedar a decir verdad desde esta posición la vista fue magnífica.

-Fue un placer tenerla de compañía.

Su móvil sonó y ella intento sacarlo del minúsculo bolso que llevaba cuando de pronto se le fue todo de las manos y cayó al suelo me agacho sin darme cuenta que ella también y nos golpeamos la cabeza aun con las risas y el nerviosismo que podía percibir no dejaba de hablar disculpándose y diciendo lo magnifica que había estado la obra, ella recogió el móvil, un labial mientras yo un pequeño frasco y los dos pusimos nuestras manos en el mismo objeto y al final me cedió que yo lo levantara, lo tome en mis manos y cuando lo contemple sentí tanto desasosiego solo de imaginar para que los utilizaría y más aun ver que eran varios.

Le entregue en mano lo que levante e intente mantener una actitud distante hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió y Terry se unió a nosotros, ella se giro y sus ojos brillaron con tal intensidad que sentí una punzada de envidia por lo que estaba viendo más aun le regalo una sonrisa muy distinta a la que me dio a mí y se acerco a él para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

-Candy, Albert que gusto tenerlos aquí y una disculpa por no haberles dicho que compartirían palco.

-Ah, vaya y yo pensando que me había equivocado.

-Candy estas hermosa esta noche e imagino que te unirás con nosotros al festejo, pero que mal educado nada digno de un caballero ingles. –ella sonríe ante el comentario de Terry.

-Albert, te presento a Candy

Nuevamente suena el móvil de la rubia y ella se disculpa y sale.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Muy bien, un poco cansado para…, -me detuve en ese momento no quería hondar en explicaciones además nadie sabía de Anthony y así lo prefería.

-¿Para qué?

-Para el tiempo que llevo aquí.

-Imagino que cruzar el Atlántico no es nada ligero.

Platicamos brevemente de lo que hemos hecho en el tiempo de no habernos visto e insiste en que lo acompañe a la celebración.

-Te agradezco la invitación pero creo que a tu novia le gustaría más ir solo contigo.

-¿Mi novia?, te refieres a Candy y si es así te puedo decir que solo es una muy buena amiga, la mejor que podría tener un tipo como yo.

-Pensé que era tu novia.

-¿Te gusto?

-No, por supuesto que no además ella no es el tipo de mujer con la que me relacionaría de esa forma.

-Vamos Albert, puedes decirme con toda franqueza lo que piensas en lugar de ser siempre tan propio, no te relacionarías de una forma más intima con ella.

-En efecto, no es mujer para mí.

-Pero que me dices de ti, la forma en la que la saludaste me hizo pensar que eran algo más.

-Por supuesto que no, Candy es muy buena amiga pero entre nosotros no podría haber nada y como tú lo has dicho no es mi tipo de mujer y menos en estos momentos de mi vida así que adelante si deseas intentar algo.

-No gracias, además no pienso permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

Mi móvil sonó y vi el nombre de George en la pantalla así que me disculpe con Terry y salí a responder la llamada.

++++Continuara++++

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo, me da mucho gusto darme cuenta que desde el FR me vienen acompañando a este lado.

Lluvia; que bueno que sigues con esta historia, me esforzare en publicar diario para que puedas conocer el desenlace.

Lizvet; es correcto esta historia la publique en el lado oscuro donde siempre andaba con Albert que me inspiraba y lo sigue haciendo.

Litzy; espero poder pronto darte la pauta para quitar la confusión que tienes sobre el rumbo de la historia.

Nuevamente gracias por estar al pie del cañon, un enorme saludo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Albert pide un deseo.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **-Candy-**

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas del estreno de la obra y por supuesto que también había evitado a toda costa saber de Terry, aun estaba dolida por lo que escuche, con sus palabras había abierto una brecha en mis esperanzas de que alguna vez me viera como algo más que una simple amiga, ¿acaso me consideraba tan poca cosa para él?, se que esas no fueron sus palabras y aparte Albert consecuentandolo en sus comentarios, que se creía ese tipo diciendo "no es el tipo de mujer con la que me relacionaría de esa forma" ¿qué significaba eso?, que estupidez y entonces ¿qué clase de mujer según él soy yo?

-Candy, Terry esta al teléfono.

-Dile que no estoy que aun no he llegado de la guardia.

-Perfecto.

En estos momentos valoraba más que nunca estos horarios, eso me daba el pretexto ideal para no ver ni tomarle las llamadas a Terry aun me sentía muy dolida por todo lo sucedido y desde entonces no habíamos tenido contacto, primero se asusto cuando no me encontraba y para colmo había perdido el móvil ese día, eso era aun mejor, sin móvil y con guardia no podía enfrentarme a él sin sentir ese disgusto que seguía persistiendo en mi.

-Albert….

-¡Pero que he dicho! -desde cuando pienso en él, no debo, no puedo "no es el tipo de mujer con la que me relaciono de esa forma" estoy segura que sabe que escuche su conversación porque se quedo tan sorprendido como yo cuando salió del palco, me pregunto ¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá regresado de dónde vino? Pero no le daré el gusto de que me vea incomoda si es que alguna vez nos volvemos a ver.

-Candy, ya no soporto más tanta llamada, debes hablar con él u olvidar lo sucedido y seguir adelante.

-Hay Paty como fui tan ingenua para pensar que podía fijarse en mí.

-Yo creo que deberíamos investigar a ese famoso Albert, presiento que te impresiono bastante, jamás te había escuchado tan entusiasmada por alguien aunque solo fuera para insultarlo.

-Ni hablar, espero no volver a toparme con ese cretino.

-Bueno si esas palabras fueran sinceras hasta yo las respetaría pero sabemos que no lo son. Crees que no me di cuenta el otro día que en el lugar de preguntar si había llamado Terry preguntaste si había llamada Albert.

-Claro que no, jamás he dicho semejante cosa y no deseo volver a encontrarme con Albert.

-Bueno, bueno mírate nada más ese destello que lanzan tus ojos cuando dices su nombre.

-Ya deja eso en paz y mejor ayúdame con algo de desayuno porque hoy vendrá un benefactor muy importante al hospital y el Dr. Martin me ha pedido que lo ayude con el ala de pediatría así que debo irme pronto.

Creo que Paty entendió que daba por zanjado el tema porque no dijo más y salió de mi habitación, ¡pero claro! como pude pensar eso si antes de cerrar la puerta me dio esa sonrisita de suficiencia de cuando sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

¡Basta!, no puedo darle más tiempo de mis pensamientos a ese hombre, así que debo prepararme para ir al hospital, bueno unos minutos más en la cama me harán renovar aún más las energías, cinco minutos, cierro los ojos, cierro los ojos y sin querer llego nuevamente a esa noche.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Como siempre no preví el espantoso trafico de la ciudad, los autos avanzan en un lento vaivén como en una tranquila laguna y con la prisa que llevo, por fin llegamos a la entrada del teatro, pago al taxi y bajo corriendo porque estoy a casi cinco minutos de que inicien, intento no correr por los pasillos para que no me puedan llamar la atención por mis modales y solo de reojo ubico el palco que me indico el joven, abro la puerta y alcanzo a pisar el vestido con mi zapatilla, caigo de bruces en la puerta y pienso en que solo estas cosas me suceden a mí.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Una voz suave y profunda me hace esa pregunta y lo primero que pienso es en que me equivoque de número, aún en el suelo y por los movimientos percibo que intenta ayudarme pero me da tanta vergüenza que con una señal le indico que yo puedo sola y me disculpo por mi torpeza argumentado que me he equivocado de número levanto la vista e intento sonreírle para disculparme.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran y a pesar de la tenue luz que aún tenemos me maravillo con los impresionantes ojos que tengo frente a los míos tan azules y tan limpios como un cielo azul de primavera, son tan hermosos y expresivos que me siento hipnotizada por ellos.

-Creo que me he equivocado de asiento, disculpe eso ya lo había dicho -le digo para salir un poco de esta situación aunque en el fondo me gustaría que me invitara a quedar.

-La obra ya va iniciar y considero que es mejor que permanezca aquí –me responde con una hermosa y amable sonrisa.

Por supuesto que yo no me lo pienso dos veces y me decido a quedar mientras sigo contemplándolo por no sé cuánto tiempo, él vuelve a sonreírme y con un movimiento se hace a un lado y me invita a tomar asiento a su lado.

Paso junto a él y mis fosas nasales se inundan con su agradable aroma a fresco, a aire limpio que me recuerda a la naturaleza y el andar por un verde y hermoso campo.

Tomo asiento cuando la obra a comenzado y aunque mi interés y atención están casi en ella no dejo de sentir sus ojos sobre mi y puedo percibir que a veces me observa y en este momento me viene a la mente que me encantaría poder sentir de él algo más que su ojos, que su mirada, que a pesar de la situación no es incomoda, al contrario me gusta sentir sus ojos sobre mí y es como si me acariciara con esa azulada mirada y me pregunto si así de agradable se sentirán otras partes de su cuerpo, sus manos, sus brazos, sus labios.

El tiempo junto a este hombre que me pregunto cómo se llamara ha transcurrido como agua entre los dedos y me siento tan tonta por estar como una magdalena por el triste desenlace de Romeo y Julieta y sin dejar de ver que Terry estuvo esplendido en su actuación, por otro lado fue una muy agradable coincidencia poder equivocarme de asiento aunque me siento como una traidora al tener este interés en un desconocido pero quien no demostraría interés por él con ese porte que tiene.

-Nuevamente le pido disculpas por lo sucedido y le agradezco que me dejara quedar a decir verdad desde esta posición la vista fue magnífica.

-Fue un placer tenerla de compañía.

Mi móvil suena e intento sacarlo de esta imitación de bolso que llevo, a quien se le ocurriría tal invención como bolso, es tan inútil, mientras lucho por sacarlo y responder todo se me va de las manos y se desparrama por el suelo, en mi intento por recuperar todo lo tirado me agacho y me golpeo con el "hombre de mirada azul" y en ese momento lo primero que me viene a la mente son los condones, Dios por favor que no los tome él, que no los tome él, pero creo que mi ruego llega demasiado tarde al poner los dos las manos en el mismo objeto, se que son los condones y solo de pensarlo casi me siento como si me hubieran puesto no solo el color sino la letra escarlata en el rostro ya no tengo escapatoria y retiro mi mano para que el levante lo que ha tomado, me pongo de pie y meto las cosas en el bolso e intento acomodarme el vestido de las arrugas imaginarias que desearía que existieran en este momento, debo verlo nuevamente a la cara y cuando me entrega los condones su mirada a cambiado completamente, ya no es la amable que me había obsequiado en todo este tiempo ahora es pétrea y ese azul que me había cautivado ya no está.

En cuanto se abre la puerta y veo a Terry me siento aliviada de salir de este bochornoso episodio sobre todo por la forma en que ha cambiado él, me acerco a Terry lo felicito y abrazo por la obra que me ha tenido con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Candy, Albert que gusto tenerlos aquí y una disculpa por no haberles dicho que compartirían palco.

-Ah, vaya y yo pensando que me había equivocado –Así que Terry lo conoce, me siento peor aún, sentirme atraída por alguien que él conoce.

-Candy estas hermosa esta noche e imagino que te unirás con nosotros al festejo, pero que mal educado nada digno de un caballero ingles. –yo sonrió ante el comentario de Terry.

-Albert, te presento a Candy.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar cuando estoy a punto de levantar la mano y estrechar la de Albert así que me disculpo y salgo a responderle a una impaciente Paty, mi amiga siempre tan atenta a mi vida amorosa probablemente será porque es prácticamente nula así que cuando algo sucede es la novedad.

-¿Qué tal la obra?

-Bien, magnifica de verdad que me he quedado gratamente sorprendida

-Eso lo dices porque estas enamorada de él, no eres objetiva.

-Claro que no, siempre intento ser objetiva en la mayor parte de mis opiniones y esta es una de ellas, si no podrás preguntarle a Albert.

-Albert ¿Quién es Albert?

-Un hombre que creo no es de este planeta

-¿Más atractivo que Terry?

Dude por un momento que imagino fue largo porque Paty de pronto me estaba gritando en la oreja.

-Entonces Albert te gusto.

-Por supuesto que no y me tengo que ir, nos vemos más tarde.

De regreso al palco aun seguían retumbando en mi cabeza las palabras de Paty, ¿Albert te gusto? no podía negar que era muy atractivo solo una ciega no daría fe de ello pero creo que ni ciega podría negar que es un hombre atractivo, no solo por su físico sino por su voz, su aroma y me alegra no ser invidente si no me habría privado de contemplar sus magníficos ojos o su atractiva sonrisa.

En cuanto me aproximo puedo escuchar las risas de ellos, mientras la de Terry es gutural y excitante la de Albert es más suave y sensual me pregunto si es así siempre, me detengo al escuchar lo que hablan, por supuesto que no es apropiado pero la curiosidad me puede más.

-No, por supuesto que no, además ella no es el tipo de mujer con la que me relacionaría de esa forma.

Me quedo intrigada al escuchar esas palabras "no es el tipo de mujer"

-Vamos Albert, puedes decirme con toda franqueza lo que piensas en lugar de ser siempre tan propio, no te relacionarías de una forma más intima con ella.

-En efecto, no es mujer para mí.

Me pregunto de quien están hablando, hombres, siempre nada mas en busca de a quien llevar a la cama.

-Pero que me dices de ti, la forma en la que la saludaste me hizo pensar que eran algo más.

-Por supuesto que no, Candy es muy buena amiga pero entre nosotros no podría haber nada y como tú lo has dicho no es mi tipo de mujer y menos en estos momentos de mi vida así que adelante si deseas intentar algo.

La sangre empezaba a hervirme por lo que estos dos imbéciles decían de mí, con ganas de entrar y abofetearlos.

No, no valía la pena demostrar siquiera indignación por estos cretinos que al parecer se sienten demasiado superiores, debo marcharme y alejarme de toda esta situación, debo probablemente ir a mendigar el consuelo de mi amiga y llorar mi indignación y decepción y después desear no volver a verlos jamás.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO**

Basta de pensar más en lo sucedido, aunque la furia sigue aun en mi prefiero pensar en otra cosa, se supone que cerré los ojos para descansar y sucede esto.

Me levanto de prisa y de malas así que me voy al baño para apurarme y calmarme, mientras me desnudo no puedo evitar rememorar sus ojos azules, su sonrisa amable y me gustaría saber donde se encuentra en este momento, ¿Qué tipo de mujer es la que le llegaría al corazón a un hombre como él?, probablemente una muy frívola.

Así que después de todo lo sucedido y de tantos recuerdos que me matan la cabeza me hago el propósito de no pensar más en él, no recordarlo y mejor pensar que jamás se ha cruzado en mi camino, hombres como él no son para mujeres como yo.

Me visto de prisa y bajo a comer el desayuno que amablemente me hizo Paty, ella no está y por un momento creo que es mejor, no quiero que ella impida mis nuevos propósitos con sus comentarios, solo ha dejado una nota de que llegara muy tarde esta noche.

Salgo del departamento y me dirijo al hospital, contemplo el abanico de razas que habitamos en esta Nueva York que nos ha adoptado tanto a norteamericanos como a los no norteamericanos y añoro tanto ser libre y visitar la colina de Pony y lo que se que había convertido en solo pasar un año se transformo en tres que mi amiga se ha encargado de hacerlos que valgan la pena.

Mientras camino intento aligerar el paso aunque es muy difícil aquí donde la gente anda con demasiada prisa, observo a todas direcciones en busca de algo o alguien pues me siento observada y eso no me gusta, siempre me he sentido segura pero en esta ocasión es diferente, quien podría interesarse en mí, no soy rica ni famosa y conozco muy poca gente, intento guardar la calma cuando llego a la entrada del hospital.

En el hay un alboroto enorme por el benefactor que vendrá y aunque nos casi suplicaron a todo el personal que lo mantuviéramos confidencialmente creo que eso no se logro, fotógrafos y cámaras están plantados en la puerta y es difícil el acceso, como puedo logro entrar y me dirijo a los vestidores para prepararme e irme al ala de pediatría

-Candy, Candy que bueno que te encuentro hubo un cambio de planes y te esperan en geriatría.

-¿Cambio de planes? ¿No quiere que le ayude?

-La visita se adelanto y la persona vino antes precisamente para evitar todo el alboroto, ya está a punto de irse.

-Entiendo, voy con los jóvenes de geriatría.

En mi camino paso por fuera de pediatría cuando a lo lejos veo a alguien que me parece familiar, está cargando a un pequeño y este tiene las manos jugueteando con su cabello, algo le está diciendo que hace sonreír al niño mientras otro niño rubio que parece un ángel se acerca a él y en ese momento el hombre se agacha y escucha atentamente lo que le dice el niño.

Que tontería como puedo pensar que lo puedo conocer, creo que estoy paranoica.

-Candy.

Me llevo el susto de mi vida al escuchar su voz.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué te me has negado?

-Terry, ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy en horas de trabajo.

-Te has negado a verme todos estos días y me tenias preocupado además el móvil no lo respondes ¿qué sucede?

-Lo perdí y en respuesta a tu pregunta estoy bien, solo he tenido mucho trabajo.

-Vamos sé que me estas mintiendo ¿Por qué?

Como mirarle a los ojos y decirle a la cara lo que sentía en este momento, que la ira de los recuerdos estaban invadiéndome y la decepción me estrujaba el corazón, de pronto me toma de las manos y me regala esa sonrisa que sabia me desarmaba por completo, odiaba que conociera mis puntos débiles y cuando me sonreía de esa manera me era difícil resistirme a sus encantos o sus palabras.

Me dejo guiar hasta una jardinera que había fuera del hospital y nos sentamos en una pequeña banca.

-Candy, sabes que no puedes mentirme pero no insistiré en saber más de lo que tú quieras decirme solo te puedo decir que no me gusta esta situación, te necesito junto a mí.

Estaba derritiendo el hielo que había interpuesto entre mi corazón y él, me necesitaba y por supuesto que yo quería estar.

-Estoy bien el día de la obra Paty me hablo porque se le presento un contratiempo y con las prisas perdí el bolso y ahí estaba mi móvil, pero solo han sido días difíciles en el hospital

-¿A qué hora sales hoy?

-Salgo por la tarde y regreso en dos días.

-Perfecto, entonces no puedes negarte a ir a la celebración que estamos organizando por el éxito de la obra, Dios sabes que estoy conmocionado por todo esto de verdad que no me lo esperaba.

-Estoy cansada y preferiría descansar por lo menos esta noche.

-No, por supuesto que no y debes reivindicarte por todos estos días de abandono así que te espero ahí sin excusa ni pretexto, sabes que sin ti no sería lo mismo.

-Lo dices como si fuera el alma de la fiesta.

-Tú eres importante para mí y te necesito ahí así que toma la dirección y nos vemos en la noche, no faltes.

-Pero Terry. Yo..

-Nada de peros y me voy para no interrumpirte más.

Suspiro exasperada porque me acorralo de esta forma y la verdad no tengo ánimos de ir a ningún lado pero por otro lado me dice que no será lo mismo sin mí.

-Está bien.

-Excelente y Candy por cierto te vez linda el día de hoy con ese uniforme tan blanco que me siento cerca de un ángel.

++++Continuara++++

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Albert pide un deseo.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **-Albert-**

No quería admitirlo pero deseaba tanto regresar, aunque no es mi mejor ambiente necesitaba estar aquí, en esta ocasión había decidido viajar solo ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría quedarme, el lugar en que me encontraba era tranquilo con música de fondo un poco fuerte pero sin caer en desagradable por el volumen, los diferentes grupos que estaban reían y charlaban, bromeando y a la vez presumiendo de lo bien que les estaba yendo mientras yo estaba sentado en la barra del bar con una copa que parecía resistirme a terminarla pues ya tenía casi una hora con ella, de pronto sentí esa sensación como un imán que me obligo a levantar la mirada, en el marco de la entrada del bar estaba una hermosa joven buscando con la mirada a alguien, con un vestido que terminaba arriba de la rodilla con cuello tipo barco sin mangas en color nude y laterales en color negro que se le ceñía al cuerpo; calzaba unos botines negros y un bolso cruzado completaban su atuendo, y de peinado una coleta que parecía que intentaba detener su alborotado cabello a la altura de la nuca pero al final terminaban por caer algunos rizos, ese imagen le daba un aire de elegancia pero a la vez de jovialidad y eso hacía que me quedara contemplándola sin pestañear pues sabía que desde mi posición era muy difícil que se percatara de mi mirada, entre la música, las conversaciones y la iluminación tenue del lugar lo único que la había cautivado era el hombre que se le acerco a saludarla de una manera demasiado intima, con dos besos en las mejillas y rodeándole la cintura después, ella le sonreía mientras él le decía algo al oído, otras personas se reunieron con ellos y él se alejo dejándola en conversación con esas personas, reía e imaginaba que respondía a alguna pregunta que le hacían así duraron unos treinta minutos hasta que alguien le acerco una copa, ella bebía en sorbos pequeños cuando otra chica morena y espigada choco contra ella haciendo que su bebida cayera a su vestido, entrego la copa a alguien y se dirigió a los sanitarios donde la luz seguía siendo tenue y solo iluminaba con más intensidad en algunos puntos que al parecer a quienes las pusieron les parecían estratégicos.

La seguí casi de inmediato y vi cuando ella ingresaba en el baño, probablemente tardo otros veinte minutos, mientras esperaba intentaba poner en orden mis pensamientos, aunque eso era imposible y más aún mi proceder, no soy el tipo de hombre que se aventure a situaciones de perseguir a una mujer pero ella me inspiraba a esto y mientras llegaba a estas cortas conclusiones vi como la puerta del baño se abría y la joven salía, de pronto una imagen capto su atención y se detuvo en seco, clave la mirada en lo mismo que ella estaba viendo y comprendí, sin duda era una imagen que la afectaba más de lo que se podía ver pero yo lo sabía y lo confirme desde el momento en que me acerque silenciosamente y le dije muy cerca.

-Es mejor que nos marchemos.

Al momento que puse mi mano sobre la de ella para guiarla note la rigidez de su cuerpo e inmediatamente se zafó de mi agarre.

-Tú ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Aunque se resistía la aleje de la escena que estaba presenciando y la lleve a un pequeño recoveco que encontré.

-Es mejor que te lleve a casa.

-Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera sé de donde saliste o que estás haciendo aquí.

-¿Acaso eso importa?

-Claro que sí y no pienso irme contigo.

-Candy no seas obstinada y vámonos.

-Obstinada yo, pero quien te has creído para juzgarme o acaso también te dedicas a eso y no solo a menospreciar a la gente.

Sus palabras solo me confirmaban que había escuchado mi conversación con Terry y eso realmente me hacía sentir miserable, el saber que ella estaba malinterpretando mis palabras y que al parecer esas palabras la lastimaban porque aunque no me lo dijera su reproche y su tono de voz así me lo indicaban.

-Hay un error en esto.

-Ningún error y por favor déjame en paz, por supuesto que me voy a casa pero sola, no necesito caballeros de brillante armadura que cuiden de la pobre de mí, indefensa y desvalida, porque imagino que ahora eso has de pensar.

Su reproche y su timbre agresivo era evidencia que estaba más furiosa que triste y podía ver como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos, eso me dolió más aun, sentir su ira y su decepción porque estaba seguro de que lo que había visto estaba causando una decepción en ella.

Mi instinto se impuso y la hale a mis brazos, la abrace con fuerza pero con las ganas de consolarla y decirle que todo estaba bien que no valía la pena llorar por alguien que no deseaba su afecto de la forma en la que ella lo quería.

-Nada de lo que viste vale la pena, dije en apenas un susurro.

Ella se quedo quieta pero sabía que estaba llorando, sus lagrimas empezaban a mojar mi camisa y la abrace con más fuerza sin intentar verla a la cara, solo deseaba consolarla.

-Te llevo a casa.

Se separo de mi abrazo y con el dorso de la mano intento arreglar un poco el rastro de las lagrimas y el desastre que ellas habían causado aunque creo que tenía una enorme ventaja al no maquillarse en exceso, solo rímel y brillo labial y mientras sacaba mis deducciones me deleitaba en contemplar cada detalle de su rostro, su nariz respingada que estaba salpicada de pecas, su boca pequeña, sus labios delgados y sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes que me habían cautivado desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Es mejor que me vaya por mí misma.

Pero si que era necia esta mujer, siempre tenía que decirme que no a todo, la tome del brazo para sacarla del bar en el que nos encontrábamos y pasar lo más desapercibidos que se podía pero ella seguía poniendo resistencia.

-Necia.

-He dicho que me voy sola

La paciencia que estaba guardada para ella se esfumo como por arte de magia, su necedad me estaba exasperando y cuando intento decirme nuevamente que no, la silencie de la forma que había deseado desde aquella noche, sus labios parecían haberse paralizado por un segundo probablemente por mi sorpresiva acción, la acerque más a mí y con una mano la tome de la cintura y con la otra tomaba su rostro, su piel era suave como una caricia y sus labios tibios estaban respondiendo a mi beso que inicio como algo inocente y un contacto ligero pero en cuanto avanzaba y ella me correspondía lo hacía más profundo, tomando su labio inferior entre mis labios, deslizando mi lengua entre su boca en busca de que la de ella me invitara y me pidiera más.

Y no me equivoque podía sentir su cuerpo extenuarse y la sujete con más fuerza para no permitir que cayera hasta que sentí que ella luchaba por un poco de oxigeno abandone su boca que sin duda se podría convertir en mi refugio favorito, apoye mi frente a la suya e intentamos regularizar nuestras respiraciones, eso nos tomo quizás diez minutos hasta acompasarlas y sin abandonar en ningún momento nuestra postura mi frente sobre la suya.

-Tengo algo que te pertenece.

-¿Algo mío?

-Si, acompáñame al auto para entregártelo y si una vez más no quieres que te lleve a casa respetare tu decisión

Me sentí afortunado que en esta ocasión no me respondiera negativamente así que la tome de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y la guíe por una parte del bar que muy pocos transitaban.

Salimos del lugar en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde quite los seguros del auto, abrí la puerta y de la guantera saque su pequeño bolso de esa noche, se lo extendí y vi la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Disculpa por entregártelo hasta ahora pero me fue imposible hacerlo antes, esa misma noche salí de urgencia.

-Gracias la verdad es que no creí recuperarlo, además el móvil era lo único importante que llevaba.

De pronto cerro la boca de una forma casi forzada como pensado haber dicho algo inapropiado, de mi parte yo prefería ni siquiera recordar esa fracción de tiempo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No quiero ir allá, prefiero alejarme de toda esta noche.

-Está bien, te alejare de esta noche.

La tome de la mano y la lleve al asiento del copiloto donde ella tomo asiento y le coloque el cinturón de seguridad.

+++++Continuara+++++

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme en un capitulo mâs, saludos enormes


	6. Chapter 6

**Y aquí comienza la intensidad, así que a prepararse, solo apto para mayores de 18 y que guste este tipo de lectura.**

 **Albert pide un deseo.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **-Candy-**

Parecía que todo lo que tocaba o pertenecía a él tenía su mismo aroma, ese aroma a fresco y limpio a naturaleza que me gusto desde el principio, además no importaba lo que me dijera o donde me llevara la verdad confiaba en Albert y me sentía segura a su lado, mientras contemplaba el camino que poco a poco nos alejaba de la ciudad me preguntaba ¿a dónde me estaría llevando? Pero a decir verdad no me importaba, las luces se iban alejando cada vez mas y yo aun podía sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, recorría con los dedos mis labios para reafirmar que no había sido un sueño que en realidad me había besado con esos dulces y suaves labios que fueron como una caricia tal como lo imagine esa primer noche, pero de pronto llegan a mi memoria sus palabras "no es el tipo de mujer con la que me relaciono de esa manera" y me siento fuera de lugar probablemente solo esta buscando una noche y yo estoy intentando sacar toda la decepción que se está acumulando en mi corazón, pero si es así entonces los dos nos ayudaremos mutuamente.

El desasosiego me invade por este giro que están dado las cosas y mis pensamientos, yo no soy así y por supuesto que no quiero ser así y en este momento es cuando siento más fuerte que nunca la añoranza de aquellos días de infancia con los niños con Anne y Tom en la colina de Pony donde la vida era sencilla y nuestra mayor preocupación era a que jugaríamos ese día ó no preocupar a Anie por caer trepando arboles ó darle su buen merecido a Tom y sin darme cuenta aprieto con fuerza el bolso y creo que Albert se ha dado cuenta porque las manos las siento frías hasta que la calidez de su mano me hace intentar calmarme.

Llegamos a una pequeña reja, Albert presiona un botón y la reja le abre paso para que siga con el coche, me impresiono con la gran extensión de jardín que hay y el cual no se puede apreciar por fuera debido a la barda que rodea toda la propiedad, tiene lámparas que iluminan de forma casi celestial, a lo lejos hay una colina que me recuerda a la colina de Pony con su enorme árbol, de ahí en fuera las jardineras albergan todo tipo de plantas florales y las que me llaman la atención son unas flores blancas que al parecen son rosales y de las cuales hay en gran cantidad, la propiedad es enorme pero la casa se ve pequeña, llegamos a un reducido garaje donde estaciona el auto y más tardo en intentar asimilar el lugar cuando Albert ya se encuentra a mi lado ayudándome a bajar, nuevamente me toma de la mano y me lleva al interior de la casa cuando entramos enciende las luces y no dejo de maravillarme con la decoración pues por todo lo sucedido imaginaba que viviría en una gran mansión digna de un rey y sin embargo su casa es todo lo contrario, pequeña, pulcra, acogedora y aunque desconozco de decoración la forma en que está distribuida y los muebles que tiene me gusta y pienso que sin duda sería una forma en que me gustaría decorar mi propia casa.

Me guía a una habitación que es el salón, me agrada el enorme ventanal que deja apreciar el jardín y las puertas francesas que lo conectan con el, un sofá enorme de color marfil que invita a tenderse y dormir una reconfortante siesta y sobre la chimenea veo diferentes fotografías pero evito acercarme, no quiero saber más de la cuenta, esta noche no quiero conocer más de lo necesario.

-Gustas sentarte.

-Sí, gracias.

El sillón es tan suave que en cinco minutos podría roncar a más no poder, solo de imaginarme la escena y roncar ante la presencia de un hombre como él sin duda seria un verdadero desperdicio.

-Te traje algo de beber, disculpa por no preguntar qué deseabas pero la verdad no tengo mucha variedad.

-Esta bien, no hay problema.

Acerco el vaso a mis labios y percibo el aroma de los arándanos, sorbo un poco mientras él me contempla, sentir su mirada me hace ruborizar y pensar en que mas me gustaría de él, los recuerdos de mis pensamientos cuando lo conocí regresan a mi mente y me doy cuenta que así de atento y amable lo imagine aquella noche, como si nada entre nosotros hubiera pasado, ahora esa noche parece muy lejana y por un momento deseo tener el poder de borrarla.

Yo termino mi bebida y él me retira el vaso de las manos y lo coloca sobre una pequeña mesa, repite la misma operación con el bolso que me devolvió.

-Gracias, le digo en un susurro.

-No he hecho absolutamente nada por ti.

-No estoy de acuerdo, haz hecho más de lo que habría imaginado.

-¿Crees que soy un hombre egocéntrico o voluble?

Guardo silencio ante su pregunta, Albert tampoco dice nada por un largo momento.

-Candy, ¿Cuándo vas a confesarle a Terry tus sentimientos?

Sus palabras son como un balde de agua fría para mí y todo el encanto que se estaba construyendo acaba de esfumarse en este instante.

Me pongo de pie y Albert lo hace al instante conmigo.

-Es mejor que llame a un taxi para poder irme.

-Te molesta que pregunte lo obvio.

-Me molesta que seas entrometido y que opines sobre algo que ignoras.

-Acaso crees que es un secreto que estas enamorada de él, solo basta ver la forma en la que lo miras, como cambia tu semblante, solo un estúpido no se daría cuenta de ello y creo que o él es un estúpido o simplemente no quiere admitir que lo sabe.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes y sobre aquella noche en el teatro malinterpretaste mis palabras.

-¿Piensas que al igual que tú Terry me considera inferior como para no fijarse en mi?

-Eso no es así, al contrario eres demasiado mujer para alguien como yo, que es de quien puedo opinar.

-No quiero hablar ni de Terry ni del teatro, así que es mejor que me marche.

-Date cuenta que Terry solo desea conocer, divertirse tu misma lo has visto esta noche, tú no eres así. -tú deseas mucho más que eso.

-Opinas más de la cuenta considerando que apenas me has visto una sola vez así que es mejor que te calles.

Definitivamente esta noche estaba de haber iniciado en mala a terminar en horrible, como hice caso de venir con él, necesito irme de aquí estar en casa en un lugar seguro, me alejo de él y corro hasta la puerta cuando su mano me toma por el brazo para detenerme pero era tal la furia que tenía que me di vuelta para ponerlo en su lugar con una bofetada, quien se creía, definitivamente era un egocéntrico de primera.

-Espera, te llevare a casa.

\- No, no quiero que me lleves y no quiero nada que venga de ti.

Avance rápidamente hacia la puerta y gire el pomo cuando Albert lo impidió, apoyo su mano y evito que la abriera.

-Dije que te llevaría, solo dame un minuto para ir por las llaves.

-Sera mejor que te alejes, yo puedo irme sola.

-Pero vaya que eres necia.

Me tenía entre la puerta y su cuerpo y claramente podía sentir la energía que emanaba de él, podía sentir su enojo y su frustración ante mi negativa pero eso estaba bien no solo yo debía pasarla mal él también tenía que pasarla igual que yo por ser un metomentodo.

-Yo soy necia y tu un metomentodo.

Me toma de los hombros y gira mi cuerpo para que quedemos frente a frente.

-Disculpa si mis palabras te ofendieron solo quería que vieras desde otro punto de vista.

-Déjame ir o no respondo de lo que te pueda pasar.

-Necia

-Entrometido.

-Hermosa, sabes que eres muy hermosa cuando te enojas.

No me esperaba sus palabras en que parte de la discusión nos habíamos perdido.

-Tengo ganas de volver a callarte.

Me quedo sin habla, tampoco me esperaba esta reacción y estas palabras de él, el silencio reinaba en el lugar y juraba que hasta podía escuchar la estridulación de los grillos.

-Por favor, dije en un murmullo.

-Por favor ¿qué?, me responde a casi nada de distancia.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que aunque no se tocaran podía sentirlos, la calidez de su aliento y la energía de su cuerpo, quería pedirle que por favor no se detuviera y por fin sucedió, me callo de la mejor manera que alguien podía hacerlo, con esa suavidad que ya empezaba a conocer, su beso volvió a iniciar de forma inocente y al sentir que le correspondía Albert lo intensificaba hasta que nuestras bocas eran una sola, su lengua en una danza celestial con la mía, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enrede mis dedos en su sedoso cabello rubio y rebelde que al parecer era igual que su dueño mientras que el bajaba sus manos pausadamente hasta detenerlas en mis caderas donde me sostenía con fuerza para que no huyera de él mientras yo me pegaba tanto a su cuerpo que podia convertirme en uno solo con el suyo, dejo mis labios y se acerco a mi oreja con esa delicadeza que me demostraba cada que estaba tan cerca de mí.

-No te marches por favor.

Sus labios recorrieron mi oreja, mi cuello y nuevamente tomo mi boca y esta vez de una forma tan intensa que me nublaba el razonamiento, al principio sabia que esto no era correcto que debía irme me sentía traidora por estar con el amigo de Terry cuando yo decía estar enamorada de él pero Albert hacia que todo razonamiento, lógica y remordimiento desaparecieran, solo deseaba estar aquí con Albert, de esta forma y por supuesto que deseaba conocerle de una forma más intima.

Me tomo en brazos y nos llevo hacia el sofá donde se sentó y me coloco en su regazo sin dejar de besarme, su mano subía y bajaba en un sensual bamboleo por el costado de mi cuerpo hasta que la detuvo cuando encontró el zipper de mi vestido y lo tomo entre sus dedos, pauso el beso y nuevamente me miro con esos impresionantes ojos azules de la primera vez, los que se me habían grabado a fuego en la memoria y descubrí que esa mirada la había añorado desde aquella noche, yo respondí a su pregunta tacita y tome el primer botón de su camisa y empecé a desabotonar uno a uno hasta que llegue al tercero me levante de su regazo y me recosté en el sofá mientras seguía contemplándome, cuando sus ojos me abandonaron se dirigieron al pequeño bolso que me había entregado y que estaba sobre la mesa.

-No, no quiero utilizar nada de lo que hay ahí. –a cambio de esas palabras me regalo una sonrisa que me motivo a corresponderle de la misma forma.

Me levanto del sofá y me sentó nuevamente entre sus pierna con las mías colgando a cada extremo y que hacía que el vestido me quedara de una forma tan indecente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, me rodeo la cintura con sus manos de una manera tan firme que ya sabía lo que venía.

-Cuando me levante enreda tus piernas a mi cintura.

Asentí con la cabeza y en el momento en que se levanto lo rodee con mis piernas.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-En este momento este lugar no es adecuado para ti y quiero llevarte a uno donde me gustaría tenerte siempre.

Con esas palabras vuelve a besarme, puedo sentir sus labios y esa forma tan tierna y dedicada de sus besos a los que me está acostumbrando demasiado rápido, siento el andar de sus pasos y sus firmes músculos sosteniéndome de una forma tan firme y fuerte que nuevamente me invade esa sensación de seguridad que jamás había experimentado; cruza el salón y gira en dos oportunidades hasta que llegamos al fondo de un pasillo donde con el pie empuja la puerta, ya adentro me coloca una vez más en el suelo y reacomoda mi vestido

La habitación es espaciosa y al igual que toda la casa tiene una decoración sobria pero a la vez masculina y sobre todo incluye un hermoso y enorme ventanal donde se contemplaba el jardín desde otro ángulo y por donde se cuela en ese momento la luz de la luna que casi ilumina la habitación por completo, una pared está repleta de retratos con marcos oscuros al parecer las fotografías son en blanco y negro, en una contrasesquina están ubicados dos sofás de dos plazas cada uno que dan la imagen de ser muy confortables y frente ellos suspendida del techo una enorme pantalla yo estaba algo embelesada por saberme en una habitación que suponía era la de Albert y mientras contemplaba la luz proveniente de la luna, el me rodea con sus brazos y me aprisiona entre ellos, yo me giro porque deseo ver esos ojos, imaginar que puede pasar por su mente y en un momento así me encantaría poder conocer sus pensamientos y saber que espera de mí, sé que me esta examinando con esa mirada azul en busca de alguna duda de mi parte y yo tomo su mano y la guío al zipper de mi vestido, cuando se que ha tomado el zipper entre sus dedos me sonríe y lo desliza lentamente rosando mi cuerpo, de pronto la velocidad de sus manos cambia y se vuelven más ágiles, el cierre está completamente abajo y Albert se encuentra deslizándome el vestido por los hombros hasta que este cae al suelo y un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo erizándome la piel hasta quedar de gallina y así empieza un sensual vaivén con sus manos que eróticamente recorrerme cada parte de mi cuerpo, los brazos, la espalda, las caderas me abraza y yo me quedo con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho en ningún momento deja de acariciarme y en su abrazo va por los broches de mi sujetador los quita y se separa de mi, se termina de desabotonar la camisa y la tira al suelo, de una patada lanza los zapatos que caen en alguna parte de la habitación, me empuja lentamente hacia la cama hasta que topo con ella acercándose tanto a mí que me dejo caer, su mirada la siento tan intensa y a la vez deseosa y hambrienta que estimula aún más el deseo de que me posea, cuando se recuesta sobre mi tomo su cinturón y empiezo a quitarlo aunque me cuesta entre la falta de práctica y la distracción tan enorme que ejerce sobre mí con sus labios sobre los míos luego en mi oreja, cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos los toma primero con la lengua y luego con los labios hasta que obtiene sin ninguna dificultad la respuesta que deseaba, cuando por fin logro quitarle el cinturón me sigo con el botón el cierre y por fin los deslizo por sus caderas, el los empuja de una patada mientras desciende sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta toparse con mis bragas las cuales desliza lentamente, cuando por fin me tiene completamente desnuda se yergue sobre mí, me toma en brazos para colocarme en el centro de su enorme cama que es mucho más suave que los sillones y tan grande que me hace pensar que se ha de dormir la mar de bien en ella pero nada comparado con lo que se siente estar en sus brazos, los brazos de Albert, respirando su aroma fresco y sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y la fuerza de su cuerpo, un cuerpo tan fuerte y hermosamente esculpido que no tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie, mis manos lo recorren sin pudor ni control, quiero disfrutarlo y sentirlo, recordarlo mientras él es más delicado en su contacto, lento y sensual despertando todos mis sentidos, sus dedos largos en lugares casi vírgenes que no recuerdo que alguna vez fueran tocados por alguien y sin embargo el parece conocerme y saber dónde tocar, ahora sus manos ya no están solas en su recorrido porque muy bienvenidos son sus deliciosos labios que me recorren las costillas hasta detenerse en ese valle que es una ola de sensaciones que se despiertan más con sus besos toma lo que quiere con ellos mientras su lengua me demuestra su destreza hasta que siento que puedo estallar y entonces se detiene y me sonríe siguiendo su camino de besos por mi pierna hasta llegar a mi pantorrilla y cuando trato de subir los pies y enredarlo a mi siento un peso en los mismos y recuerdo que aun llevo los botines puestos, él se agacha y también desnuda mis pies y nuevamente va ascendiendo haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a ese manojo de nervios, besa y succiona e introduce su lengua en un sensual baile que bien podría ser un tango por la fuerza y pasión que le imprime a su excitante tarea, con esa lengua diestra toca tan profundo que siento que puedo perderme en ese lugar desconocido donde jamás había ido, siento que me desarmo y aún así no detengo la terea de su lengua que sigue hurgando.

-Dime que quieres Candy.

Quiero todo, todo lo que él pueda darme, lo quiero dentro pero todavía vestigios de pudor quedan en mí y me reprimo la respuesta.

-Dímelo, ¿qué quieres, qué deseas?

No respondo y entonces el vuelve su asalto a mi capullo y sé que en cualquier momento voy a estallar pero él no tiene piedad hasta que en un estruendoso gemido por fin le respondo.

-Te quiero a ti y te quiero dentro, muy dentro de mí.

Se yergue sobre mi por completo y puedo contemplar su imponente miembro que completa la virilidad que exhala por cada poro de su piel, se dirige a la mesa de noche y hurga en el cajón nuevamente se reúne conmigo y puedo sentir el delicioso peso de su cuerpo con una sonrisa en sus labios vuelve a besarme y me hace desear entregarle todo de mi, hasta lo que no tengo, sus labios atiende los míos, mi cuello y mis pechos mientras siento como introduce uno de sus largos dedos dentro, se siente tan profundo y placentero cuando los mueve en ese excitante bamboleo que esperaba pero de su miembro más no de sus dedos aunque es innegable que sabe donde moverlos pues me excita a mas no poder, nuestras respiraciones se aceleran mientras una espiral de placer se construye dentro y llego a la cumbre de un orgasmo tan intenso el cual le demuestro dejándome ir en un impresionante grito que me sorprende y me avergüenza por la intensidad del mismo.

-Que placer estar contigo hermosa Candy.

Aun aturdida por todo lo sucedido se coloca a mi lado y me gira para besarme y abrazarme estoy tan cerca de él que puedo apreciar como Albert se ha impregnado de mi aroma y yo del suyo el cual me fascina pero aun así no dejo de darme cuenta que falto algo, algo que deseaba desde que me hizo esa pregunta y era sentirlo dentro.

-Disculpa pero no tengo protección y …

-Shsssssss, lo silencio con mi dedo sobre sus labios.

Quiero que sienta tanto placer como el que me hizo sentir así que con una mano tomo su miembro y me sorprendo de lo rígido que aun se encuentra lo masajeo suavemente y después aumento la velocidad hasta que el gime y pide más, cuando siento que ya no puede más dejo mi labor y me concentro en sus labios, hasta estar recostada sobre él y mi vientre rozando el objeto de mi deseo así que no lo pienso mas porque necesito cabalgar sobre él, es estúpido e irresponsable pero lo deseo tanto y más aun confió en él de una forma inexplicable.

Me empotro en él y lo puedo sentir tan profundo, tan dentro de mi ser que es maravilloso este placer que me está dando.

-¿Qué has hecho Candy? ¿Qué me haces?

-Lo deseabas tanto como yo, le respondo con la respiración entrecortada y el sudor sintiendo recorrer mi cuerpo como una cascada de lluvia.

-Más que nada y a ti más que a nadie.

Me toma de las caderas y me guía a su ser, lo envuelvo con el mío y ahora solo somos uno solo, sintiendo, gozando y deseando más hasta que los dos llegamos a ese paraíso llamado orgasmo, tan intenso, tan sublime.

++++Continuara++++

* * *

Chicas, este capítulo creo que fue muy intenso, lo escribí esperando poder transmitir el sentir y el deseo de estos jóvenes y confiando en ir por el camino correcto.

Gracias por leerme y seguir conmigo.

Un fuerte abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Albert pide un deseo.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **-Albert-**

El contemplar el cielo de esta ciudad me hace añorar aún más a mi Escocia querida cuando podía regocijarme viendo el cielo azul y limpio acompañado de un sol resplandeciente que ilumina los verdes campos de nuestras montañas, de verdad que añoro esos días de juventud donde no existía nada que me quitara el sueño y donde las responsabilidades o los problemas no se anteponían a mis deseos, pero ahora todo es tan distinto.

Cierro los ojos y la puedo ver, su cuerpo perfecto sobre el mío iluminado por la luz de la luna, sus ojos cargados de deseo y la calidez cuando estaba tan dentro de ella, era toda esa imagen la que convertía el momento en algo glorioso.

Ahora ese momento parece tan lejano solo de recordar la forma en que se había marchado de casa y a pesar de todo e intentado negarlo y no puedo evitar que solo cerrando los ojos y evocando los recuerdos me siento tan vivo y la siento más cerca, tan osada y apasionada, sensible hermosa y para mi perfecta.

-Buen día William.

-George, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Anthony y tú como se encuentran?

-Con la decisión de quedarnos a vivir un tiempo en Nueva York la señora Potter me informo que no podrá venir a vivir con nosotros así que imagina que soy un caos intentando encontrar una persona que cuide de él tiempo completo por el momento solo tengo dos personas que están por horas; pero se encuentra muy bien y está feliz con este cambio y de que podrá ver más a sus primos.

-Y tú ¿te encuentras bien?

-George, creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado sentimental.

-Mi opinión es que todos tenemos cierto grado de sentimentalismo, el secreto es a quien le demostramos eso.

-Pues creo que un día de estos podría perderme en tanto sentimiento.

-Vamos, estoy seguro que las cosas pueden mejorar más de lo que los hechos demuestran.

Mi fiel confidente George, no sé qué sería de mi si no estuviera a mi lado, siempre tan calmado y ecuánime daría lo que fuera por ser más que un simple testigo de su vida o un intento de confidente en sus momentos difíciles, aún puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos ante la pérdida de la mujer que amaba. Mi amada Rose Mary cuanto nos hace falta a todos.

-Fue por ella por quien regresaste a Londres, ¿cierto?

Que podía decir si el mejor que nadie conocía mis movimientos y sabia que no había ningún motivo poderoso que me hiciera viajar de una forma tan repentina a Londres más que ella, lo único que me quedaba era un asentimiento de cabeza para confirmar lo que él ya sabía.

-¿La amas?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Aún con tú respuesta nunca entendí porque la dejaste seguir y creo que no tardara mucho en venir por ti.

-¿No crees que eres un poco exagerado?

-Los hechos hablan por sí mismos mi estimado William.

-Sus condiciones no le permiten salir de ahí o viajar, ahora más que nunca entiendo que los errores tarde o temprano se pagan y él mío ya empieza a pasarme factura, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para lamentarme.

-Para escucharte no importa el lugar siempre y cuando pueda ayudarte en algo.

-George me ayudas más de lo que imaginas y creo que jamás será suficiente la gratitud que tengo por ello, que sería de mí después de que la perdí. –él me da una leve sonrisa e interpreto que una vez más recuerda sus afectos hacia mi hermana.

-Regresemos a los negocios ¿cómo va la firma del contrato con los japoneses?

-Como lo previmos el análisis de costo beneficio que les presentamos en la última reunión por fin evaporo sus dudas y solo esperan a que pongas fecha para la firma definitiva.

-Excelente, es necesario cerrar ese acuerdo así que prográmala a la siguiente semana.

-De acuerdo y con respecto al equipo que se tenía en espera me informaron que ya está aquí.

-Por favor revisa y coordina en qué fecha se puede realizar la entrega.

-Muy bien, ahora me retiro y te informo sobre día y hora de la firma y la entrega.

-Gracias George.

A punto estaba de irse y quería contenerme las ganas de detenerlo y preguntarle si sabía algo de ella por otro lado quería que las cosas entre nosotros siguieran siendo tan espontaneas como hasta el momento, sin encuentros premeditados ni forzados, aunque no podía evitar por lo menos saber que era de ella por medio de George a pesar de que me había jurado que nuestro siguiente encuentro no sería como el último.

-George.

-William.

No había sido correcto indagar sobre su vida y su pasado pero esto era más fuerte que yo, necesitaba conocer un poco más de ella aunque fuera investigando su vida.

-¿Me equivoque al querer saber más de ella?

-Yo habría sugerido una cita, una conversación directa pero no siempre los métodos tradicionales están al alcance de todos.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Bien, ya conoces un poco su rutina, su trabajo, su amiga y ha tenido una o dos citas con el joven Grandchester.

-Es todo, gracias. –intente responder en tono impertérrito ante la revelación de esas citas.

Tenía que resistir el impulso de salir corriendo y por fin saber que deseaba, que esperaba, respiro lentamente para poder recuperar el control de mis pensamientos, me dedico al enorme número de pendientes que se me ha acumulado desde que la tengo en la mente, decido guardarla en un lugar reservado solo para ella mientras el día avanza y poco a poco se abre paso la noche sin darme cuenta me da la primer hora del nuevo día, tomo mi saco y me voy a casa, sé que a esta hora ya no encontrare a Anthony despierto y todo este día lleno de trabajo me ha ayudado a mantenerme en calma lejos de los problemas y de los recuerdos.

Mientras manejo a casa esos recuerdos que había logrado mantener al margen se escapan y ellos me llenan de una melancolía que logra sumergirme aun más en los mismos, que sería de mí sin mi pequeño Anthony.

Sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza el día en que él nos regalo su primera mirada al mundo.

-Albert, acércate es un precioso niño, vez como se parece a ti.

-Sí que es precioso, idéntico a su madre.

Ella me sonríe y yo beso su frente, agradezco no haberla perdido pues su salud es delicada y su corazón por una extraña razón se ha hecho aun más débil, nadie encuentra la causa y lo único que esta en mis manos es mantenerla calmada.

Este es el primer aniversario que paso lejos de ella, hoy no le llevare flores ni recordaremos anécdotas, solo le hablare de muy lejos de cómo ha crecido Anthony, su primer día de escuela o la ultima travesura que hizo con sus primos Stear y Archie.

-Jamás te alejes de él, se que eres un alma libre, sin ataduras y compromisos pero ahora eres lo único que le queda de mí, lo más cercano a su madre quiero que lo tenga de ti.

-No pienses en eso Rouse, lo veraz crecer, aprender, caer y levantarse una y otra vez, lo amaras como siempre lo has hecho conmigo.

Las lágrimas por fin escapan junto con los recuerdos, sollozos silenciosos inundan mis ojos, mi alma y en este momento necesito tanto de un abrazo y un consejo.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido un deseo?

Siempre me preguntaba por mi gran deseo y ahora ya no esta aquí para saber si algún día tendré ese deseo.

Estaciono el coche en casa, por fin en casa, entro y me veo recibido por un triste silencio, solo una tenue luz escapa de alguna parte, la soledad se ha invitado esta noche a mi casa para hacerme compañía pero esta noche no, no deseo su compañía, prefiero irme a la cama y perderme en sueños solo así olvido un poco, me deshago del saco, la corbata y me dejo caer en mi cama, cierro los ojos y de pronto me permito sentir la delicadeza de sus manos, la calidez de su aliento y poco a poco vuelve a poseerme como en ese primer encuentro, espero no tener que esperar tanto para otro acercamiento pero por el momento nadie me quitara el placer de hacerla mía una vez mas aunque por el momento sea en mis sueños.

-Albert, Albert, estoy aquí.

Sus suaves brazos rodeándome, son tan cálidos y protectores que me acurruco más en ellos y es justo el abrazo que necesitaba.

Me giro porque quiero verla a los ojos y cuando estamos frente a frente me deleito con ellos porque tiene esa hermosa mirada que recordaba con esos intensos ojos verdes que hacen perderme en la intensidad del verde de un bosque, me regala su sonrisa sincera y el brillo apasionado que tiene es justo el de aquella noche en que adore su cuerpo.

-¿Es un sueño?

-Estoy aquí, contigo.

Me abraza fuerte y ese abrazo me transmite consuelo, más del que me habría imaginado.

-¿Te irás como la otra noche? –le pregunto en un susurro mientras me pierdo contemplando su cuerpo desnudo, ha venido así tan gloriosamente desnuda que me hace desearla aun más; no estamos en igualdad de condiciones y ella toma acción a eso, parsimoniosa inicia su tarea primero los botones de mi camisa, después el cinturón, los zapatos, calcetines, pantalón y al final el bóxer.

-Estoy contigo –nuevamente me abraza y su contacto empieza a despertar poco a poco mi cuerpo, su piel suave y su aliento tibio empiezan a recorrerme de norte a sur explorando con sus pequeñas manos cada parte como intentando descubrir cada secreto que puedo tener en el sin saber que el único secreto que puedo tener es que ella logra despertarme en tiempo record, mi mente vuela solo de imaginar lo que esas pequeñas pero hábiles manos pueden hacer en otras partes de mi cuerpo y me sorprendo al sentir que mi imaginación no puede alcanzar a esta realidad cuando siento sus manos acariciando mi miembro, desciende lentamente por un camino de besos y ahora abrazándolo con esos ardientes labios, lo suelta lánguidamente y le prodiga lengüetazos, dos tres, cuatro, cinco y lo vuelve a abrazar con sus labios, lo succiona lento, lento, rápido, rápido hasta llevarme a una gloriosa culminación.

Desnudo me encuentro en mi cama y como lo imagine ella no está, aun con los vestigios de lo ocurrido o mejor dicho de los soñado me encuentro mejor, veo mi reloj de pulsera y apenas son las 6:30 de la mañana, en eso escucho el móvil sonar pero lo tengo perdido en alguna parte de la habitación me levanto a prisa a buscarlo para responder.

-Si diga.

-William buenos días, en el hospital requieren el equipo a finales de la semana, ¿podemos realizar la entrega hoy?

Me quedo en silencio y el corazón se me acelera al pensar que probablemente la veré hoy.

-George, buenos días tengo problemas de señor de la casa, la persona que me apoya con Anthony hoy no vendrá y su sustituta tardara un poco en llegar.

-Vaya, sí que son problemas del señor de la casa pero yo me puedo ocupar de él.

-Gracias George, en momentos así hecho más de menos a la Sra. Potter.

-William, yo estoy para apoyarte y haremos que esta nueva vida funcione para ti y Anthony

Dejo escapar el aire contenido de mis pulmones ante las palabras de George al saber y sentir más su apoyo desde el momento que decidí también ser papá, jamás será suficiente la gratitud que tengo hacia él.

-Confirma la entrega hoy, avísame la hora y gracias por todo George.

Colgamos la llamada y me voy directo al baño, una ducha de agua tibia me ayudaría a recobrar energías, abro las llaves y dejo que el agua me empape y se lleve la melancolía que me estaba arrastrando con ella la noche anterior, me permito nuevamente soñar mientras me enjabono, la mente se me nubla al imaginar sus labios en mi miembro y la excitación está creciendo, lo tomo en mis manos en creciente ímpetu subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando mientras un ronco gemido de placer ocupa el silencio, llego al clímax y aunque sé que no es lo mismo sin ella, lo tomo como un consuelo.

Me apresuro a salir del baño y me dirijo al vestidor para elegir el traje de hoy, ya listo salgo de mi habitación y voy a la de Anthony donde aún permanece dormido, lo contemplo y me remuerde la conciencia por exponerlo a este ritmo de vida y ajetreo, como me gustaría poder ofrecerle una vida muy distinta a la que le doy, una madre y un padre, la familia que se que él desea tener porque puedo saberlo al ver el brillo en sus ojos y el ímpetu en su tono de voz cuando habla de sus compañeros de escuela que tienen una mamá, un papa y algunos también hermanos; sacudo la cabeza ante toda esta avalancha de ideas porque a decir verdad lo amo tanto que sería capaz de dar mi vida por él así que quiero pensar que aun hay esperanza para brindarle más.

Cierro la puerta y me voy a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, creo que unos hot cakes de caras sonrientes le gustaran mucho, mientras estoy manos a la obra el móvil suena.

-George, ¿ya tienes hora?

-Sí, la entrega la agendamos a las 11:00 am y como siempre lo pides solicite que solo el personal este presente.

-De acuerdo, ¿algo más?

-William, estoy afuera me puedes abrir.

Ya con George en casa las cosas avanzan más rápido, me ayuda con Anthony para que se prepare para ir a la escuela, mientras preparo unos documentos y reviso el contrato con los japonés quienes no han dado una fecha de firma pues aun no han concretado otros negocios que los obligaría a viajar en fechas desconocidas y siendo sincero yo estoy más interesado en este negocio así que debo esperar, sé que esto traerá mucho crecimiento tanto a las empresas como a quienes trabajan en ellas.

-Papá, ya estamos listos.

La voz de Anthony me saca de mis pensamientos, el verlo parado en el marco de la puerta me hace recordar tanto a su madre, sus azules ojos y su rubio cabello.

-Estamos listos para ir a la escuela.

Me levanto de mi asiento y en mi camino lo tomo en volandas y con regocijo veo que aun soy capaz de llevarlo sobre mis hombros y así salimos del despacho para ir al colegio.

++++Continuara++++

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguier acompañandome y por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo.

Un fuerte abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Albert pide un deseo.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **-Candy-**

Estaba nerviosa por esta cita, era la primera vez que Terry me invitaba a una cita en toda la extensión de la palabra; tan formal en un restaurante demasiado elegante y luego me sorprendía enviándome este vestido, esto simplemente era diferente, el lugar, el vestido, acaso nos daría una oportunidad, si así fuera no sabía ni que pensar, lo he esperado por tanto tiempo que ahora no estoy segura después de aquella noche en el bar y la forma en la que le prodigaba besos y caricias a Susana, sabía perfectamente que él no era hombre de una mujer, claro, siendo su amiga me sabia demasiadas intimidades, más de las que me gustaría sin embargo esa noche algo se había roto en mí, esa noche ya no solo eran confesiones de palabras ahora lo veía en acción y eso me dolió más de lo que necesitaba admitir.

Con el pie doy pequeños golpes en el piso mientras espero en la mesa a donde me guío él mesero, creo que todo habría sido perfecto si él hubiera pasado por mi pero a última hora recibo su mensaje de que se le presento un contratiempo en el teatro, veo el pasar de los comensales, personas que se van nuevas que llegan y yo aún esperando, contemplo mi reloj de pulsera y la indignación está creciendo ante su falta de puntualidad, el mesero me ha ofrecido no sé cuantas copas de agua ya que he rechazado el vino; cinco minutos eso es todo el tiempo que ofrezco ni un minuto más ni uno menos, fijo mi vista en el minutero que avanza y siento que lo hace más rápido de lo normal, diez, nueve, ocho, siete.

-Candy, -pronuncia mi nombre entre jadeos.

-Terry, estaba a punto de marcharme.

-Lo sé y te pido una disculpa por el retraso pero el tráfico estaba insufrible, me quede sin batería en el móvil y tenía la esperanza de aun encontrarte.

No importaba la escena la verdad es que con ese traje negro de dos piezas se veía tan bien y eso fue un foco de distracción demasiado fuerte como para poner atención a la excusa que me daba.

-Discúlpame pecosa, ¿sí?

Una vez más me empezaba a molestar que conociera tan bien como convencerme, se aprovechaba siempre de ello así que con un sutil movimiento abandone su mano aprovechando el gesto que me hacía de que tomara asiento.

-Si te sirve de recomendación se come delicioso en este lugar sin importar lo que elijas.

En verdad no lo dudaba, Terry era un amante del buen gusto en muchas cosas como lo culinario o el vestir así que siempre la recomendación que hiciera sabía que lo decía muy enserio.

Mientras el mesero desplegaba el menú y colocaba las servilletas sobre nuestras piernas había algo muy diferente en este momento, un momento que tanto pedía pero que ahora simplemente me llevaba a otro hombre y a otro lugar, me gustaría que Albert me hubiese invitado alguna vez a cenar, conocer más de él, de sus sueños, sus deseos, un poco de su vida pero así como llegan esos pensamientos encienden la alarma que estoy pensando más de lo debido con respecto a él, sacudo la cabeza intentando abandonar esos pensamientos.

Aun con los ojos puestos en el menú puedo sentir la mirada de Terry sobre mí, se que algo quiere decir lo conozco muy bien y no es de esas personas que se andan con rodeos siempre va directo al punto así que simplemente estaba esperando a que me soltara eso que tanto deseaba sacar.

-Candy.

-Si – le respondo con los ojos sobre el menú.

Me toma de la mano y eso desvía mi atención hacia él, sus ojos me estudian y al final me sonríe.

-Quiero que me acompañes.

-Acompañarte ¿A dónde?

-A Paris, Italia, Londres a los diferentes lugares a donde vamos a llevar de gira la obra.

Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa no sabía que fuera a salir de gira y mucho menos que pensara en mi para llevarme.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo.

-Es sencillo, solo tienes que decir que sí.

-Vamos Terry, sabes a que me refiero ¿Por qué me invitas a mi? Eso sin contar todo lo que implica, yo no puedo abandonar mi trabajo, mi vida aquí.

De verdad me estaba diciendo lo que creo que me estaba diciendo, si esta propuesta hubiera llegado unas semanas antes no vacilaría en una respuesta, pero ahora no estoy segura de absolutamente nada.

-Tendremos un mes para prepararnos, en ese tiempo puedes dejar tu plaza, además no necesitarías trabajar inmediatamente.

-¿Qué significa eso de no tener que trabajar? –De que voy a vivir.

-Yo te ayudaría.

-Un momento, a que te refieres con todo esto porque lo dices como si fuera todo muy fácil, mi trabajo no es tan sencillo de dejar.

-Bueno Candy yo no digo que lo sea y no quiero que nos disgustemos, te propongo que lo pienses y así podemos ver como solucionamos la situación.

Definitivamente nada de esto me esperaba, no, no me quiero ir a ningún otro sitio en este momento.

-Promete que lo pensaras.

Toma mi mano y con el pulgar empieza una suave caricia tan placentera y relajante que solo alcanzo a decir que si con un movimiento de cabeza y esa sonrisa que me regala me dice que le agrada saber que lo pensare.

-¿Por qué me invitas?

-Candy, la respuesta es muy sencilla, te quiero a mi lado y no solo me refiero a quererte como amiga.

Y por fin ahí estaba la confesión que tanto había esperado o a lo mejor la estaba alucinando, me he quedado muda ante toda esta espiral de confesiones que se va creciendo.

-¿Sigues conmigo?

-Yo, yo.

-Sí, tu, imagino que no sabes que decir pero sin duda creo que siempre pensaste que había más que una amistad y si no lo dije antes es porque me importas demasiado y no quería complicarte la vida, no cuando yo no era bueno para ti en ese momento.

-¿Y Susana?

-Susana es mi compañera de escena.

-Pues la noche en el bar parecía algo más que una compañera o por lo menos yo no beso y acaricio así a mis compañeros.

En el momento en que salieron esas palabras de mis labios me arrepentí de haberlas expresado, no era la persona más indicada para juzgarlo y más cuando yo pase a mucho más que besos y caricias con Albert, Albert solo me bastaba evocar su recuerdo para sentir añorarlo, sentir la placentera caricia de sus manos y sus dulces labios explorando cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Su cara de sorpresa me decía que no se esperaba esta situación, me pregunto si seguiría siendo "su compañera de escena" si aceptaba irme con él y la delgada línea que habían formado sus labios indicaba que no le gustaba mucho haber sacado este tema.

-No tengo argumentos a mi favor para defenderme, sucedió pero entre ella y yo no hay nada.

-Disculpa mis palabras, de verdad no se qué me pasa, nosotros seguimos siendo nosotros, los amigos.

-Pero yo te dije que no solo quiero que seamos los amigos.

El mesero está a nuestro lado en espera de tomar nuestra orden así que creo que su aparición fue muy oportuna este tema por el momento no deseo hondarlo más de la cuenta, la tensión que se había generado con el tema de Susana se esfuma como vapor entre nosotros y estamos conversando, riendo y bromeando como los buenos amigos que somos, sin duda me gusta este papel, hemos comido delicioso tal como lo dijo Terry, yo no conozco mucho de comida así que deje que Terry me recomendara y me explicara cada uno de los diferentes platillos y el vino con el cual acompañarlos, desde nuestra mesa a pesar de que no esta alejada de las demás su ubicación le da un cierto aire de privacidad mientras los acordes del piano y el violín nos acompañan y hacen más agradable el momento me pregunto si de verdad todo esto está sucediendo, probablemente estoy soñando, alucinando porque definitivamente las cosas suceden cuando no las esperamos.

De pronto él se levanta y me ofrece su mano.

-Vamos, que no muerdo.

Yo entorno los ojos ante su comentario, siempre tan él, tan Terry.

-Pecosa, me vas acompañar o quieres que te bese primero.

-Basta Terry. -Le ofrezco mi mano, la toma y nos guía a un pequeño espacio hasta detenernos, me mira a los ojos mientras yo me reflejo en ellos, su sonrisa arrogante y encantadora adorna sus labios y me rodea con un brazo mientras con el otro me lleva en un lento balanceo donde me permito cerrar los ojos y apoyarme en su firme pecho a cambio él me regala el grato aroma de su Givenchy mientras puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi nuca y me pregunto nuevamente por qué esto no sucedió antes.

-Candy es verdad cuando te digo que te quiero conmigo, y no solo como amiga.

Levanto el rostro y nuevamente me veo en el fulgor de sus ojos -¿Por qué en este momento?

-Me encantaría dar una respuesta a esa difícil pregunta pero lo único que puedo decir es que en este momento creo que puedo ofrecer más que malos momentos.

En la calidez de su aliento puedo sentir el olor del vino que compartimos y me doy cuenta que la imaginación siempre genera expectativas altas o se queda corta a lo que nos sucede en la realidad y esas mariposas que imagine que se lanzarían al vuelo cuando este momento llegara no están aquí conmigo, sus labios son suaves y dulces con sabor a vino pero su beso es demandante e intenso en busca de las respuesta que al parecer mi mente aun no genera.

Sería una vil mentira decir que no me gusto porque en verdad me impresiono pero falto esa chispa que siempre imagine que habría.

-Creo que es momento de irnos –lo digo al romper el beso.

-Por supuesto.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa donde pide la cuenta mientras yo me pongo el abrigo, después de pagar me toma de la mano y me lleva a su auto para dirigirnos a mi casa con la promesa de que pensare su propuesta.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Eso fue todo lo sucedido con Terry, dije en tono melancólico

-Por fin admitió interés en ti.

Suspire por todo lo sucedido en esa cita,

-¿Te lo estás pensando? Pregunto Paty aún escéptica por todo lo que le había contado.

-En realidad estoy muy confundida, no imagine que me hiciera una propuesta como esta.

Su sonrisa ocultaba lo que tanto deseaba decirme.

-Deja ya de poner esa cara Paty –Si veía nuevamente su sonrisa de diciendo ¡te lo dije! Creo que no lo soportare más.

-¡Te lo dije! –Albert está más dentro de tu cabeza de lo que quieres aceptar.

Después de ese rotundo ¡te lo dije! guardo silencio y sin querer yo regreso a esa noche con Albert. Debía admitir que esa noche un terrible miedo se apodero de mi, contemplarlo dormido me hizo hacer demasiadas preguntas de las cuales ninguna tenia respuesta pero sobre todo ver hasta donde habían llegado las cosas y más que no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento al haber sido tan cabeza dura y no pensar en el uso del preservativo, me pregunto que habrá pensado por mi estupidez probablemente por esa razón no me busco y al final sus palabras del teatro seguían aun suspendidas en mi cabeza "ella no es la clase de mujer con la que me relacionaría" por supuesto, solo quería una noche y yo se la ofrecí sin miramiento alguno.

-Pero eso no está bien, ni siquiera sé nada de él, ¿si es soltero o casado?, un hombre como él dudo que este libre, ¿a qué se dedica?, ¿Dónde realmente vive?, estoy en blanco con respecto a su vida.

-La verdad es que yo ya me di a la tarea de investigar un poco, con esto de la tecnología, la información está al alcance de muchas manos, pero dejare que tú lo averigües por ti misma.

-No voy a investigar absolutamente nada.

-Y yo que estaba cambiado de opinión pero ahora supongo que de mis labios no querrás saber absolutamente nada, que mal porque estaba a punto de empezar la charla informativa.

Yo era la que estaba a punto de decirle que olvidara mis palabras y me contara todo lo que había investigado de Albert pero me contuve.

Aun perdida en los recuerdos ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando Paty se sienta a mi lado y toma mis manos.

-Candy, creo que esta es una buena oportunidad de ver otros horizontes, otras posibilidades

-Lo dices por Terry

-Lo digo por todo, debes estar absolutamente segura de la decisión que tomes porque quien importa eres tú y no ellos, si tu estas bien eso reflejara que tomaste la decisión correcta para ti y para ellos.

Paty tenía toda la razón, fuera lo que fuera que decidirá debía estar muy segura no podía y … -No, no quiero saber o volver a ver a Albert porque su presencia es lo que me hace dudar.

Mi amiga ya no dijo nada pero a cambio me gane una mirada de "estas precipitándote en esa decisión" que acompaño con un fuerte abrazo y me susurro al oído, -Amiga yo siempre estaré contigo, cuentas con una oreja cuando necesitas hablar.

-Es mejor que me prepare para ir al hospital, debo dejar muchas cosas antes de tomar esas obligadas vacaciones.

-Me parecen muy bien esas obligadas vacaciones veras que nos lo pasaremos de lo lindo tu y yo lejos de cualquier espécimen masculino.

-¿Te enojaste con Stear?

-Digamos que en este momento hay incompatibilidad de caracteres pero nada que una buena reconciliación en la cama no motive a solucionar, pero por el momento no quiero pensar en ello y prefiero olvidarlo en este momento.

-Bueno espero que pronto llegue la reconciliación, por cierto ¿Qué hora tienes?

-Son las 2:30 pm

-No puede ser, voy tardísimo y el doctor Martin me había pedido que llegara antes del turno porque van a entregar un equipo, pero para ser sincera no tengo las más mínimas ganas de estar presente y al paso que voy no llegare a la hora de la entrega

-Calma, yo te ayudo con algo de comer.

Le tomo la palabra a Paty así que mientras yo me voy a preparar al baño ella sale de la habitación hacia la cocina.

++++Continuara++++

* * *

Gracias por leerme una vez más y una disculpa porque creo que a veces enredo más de la cuenta la historia pero de verdad que al final todo quedara claro, claro, mu claro.

Un enorme abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Albert pide un deseo**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **-Albert-**

Estando sentado en el despacho del director del hospital muevo el pie en forma circular, clara señal de mi desesperación aunque en el fondo sabía que había un tanto de decepción por no haberla visto y me resisto un poco a reconocer que en cada momento que puedo tener oportunidad de verla me siento emocionado como un chiquillo adolescente en espera de esa chica que le roba suspiros, tal vez porque con ella me permito ser ese chiquillo adolescente que no fui.

Dos toques de la puerta son suficientes para regresarme al presente.

-Adelante.

-William, ya estamos listos

-Gracias George, ¿campeón que tal la escuela hoy?

-Le di un puñetazo a un compañero porque se burlo de que me gusta cultivar rosas.

Me acuclillo junto a él para verle a los ojos -Anthony la violencia no es un medio de resolver las cosas, espero que esto no suceda muy a menudo.

-Pero papá, no se resuelven pero me defendía de sus burlas.

-Está bien pero a la próxima es mejor buscar otros medios de defensa, de acuerdo, quiero que pienses antes de actuar con golpes.

-De acuerdo. – me responde un tanto cabizbajo y yo lo abrazo porque tal vez yo habría actuado de la misma forma y también sé que unas de las cosas que más ama es cultivar sus rosas que lo hacen sentirse más cerca de su madre y por ello no permite que nadie se meta en ese tema.

-William, hemos ido por un par de mudas para Anthony, vamos a dejarte a las oficinas y de ahí emprendemos el viaje que tenemos planeado nosotros.

-Sera muy divertido papá, ver a George subirse conmigo a los diferentes juegos.

-Trata bien a George, -Le digo a Anthony con una sonrisa porque en el fondo sé que lo hará subirse hasta el último juego que se encuentren en su camino.

En ese momento detenemos la charla ya que el doctor Martin está de regreso en su oficina.

-Señor Andrew no sabe lo que significa que nos donara este equipo antes de lo previsto, el éxito de la cirugía que tenemos programada depende en gran parte de el.

-Si alguien debe tener su gratitud es mi socio el señor Johnson quien fue el encargado de agilizar su búsqueda.

-Señor Johnson muchísimas gracias porque este acto salva vidas, -así le estrecho la mano a George y entre platicas y risas por una de las anécdotas que el doctor Martin nos contaba de sus tiempos de inicios como médico empezamos a despedirnos.

-Nuevamente les doy las gracias a título personal y creo que de todas esas vidas que tendremos la posibilidad de salvar gracias a su donativo.

-Yo quiero ser médico.

-De verdad, -el doctor le dedica una sonrisa ante la afirmación de Anthony.

-Sí, quiero salvar muchas vidas así como me hubiera gustado salvar la de mamá.

Todos guardamos silencio ante su comentario y a pesar de que era muy pequeño cuando ella se fue parece que la tiene tan presente, puedo ver la mirada de dolor de mi amigo y eso agudiza mucho más el sentimiento ante las palabras de mi hijo y mí mismo sentimiento de pérdida.

-Creo que serás un gran médico y podrás salvar muchas vidas pero siempre ten presente que no solo depende de ti.

En ese momento un toque a la puerta nos interrumpe.

-Sí, adelante, -indica el doctor Martin.

-Doc….. Doctor disculpe la interrupción pero me dijeron que pasara con usted antes de iniciar mi turno.

Puedo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y sin duda a quien menos esperaba ver es a mí, yo sin embargo deseaba verla desde esa misma noche en que se marchó de mi cama, esta tan hermosa con su uniforme blanco que me imagino estar cerca de un ángel con sus cabellos rubios y sus resplandecientes ojos verdes tan vivaces y risueños.

-Señorita White, por favor pase y permítame presentarle al señor William Andrew, un gran benefactor del hospital y que ha hecho posible que tengamos el equipo que necesitamos para la próxima cirugía.

Le tiendo la mano y ella la estrecha en ese momento puedo sentir la energía fluir entre nosotros como en cada momento que nos vemos, nos tocamos, puedo sentir ese deseo y esa chispa que siempre ha flotado entre nosotros.

-Mucho gusto señor Andrew, me responde con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios

-El placer es mío señorita White le correspondo a su comentario con el deseo de estrecharla entre mis brazos y besar esos dulces labios.

-Candy el señor Johnson, socio del señor Andrew y su hijo Anthony y futuro medico esperemos tener el placer de algún día trabajar con él.

Puedo ver la sorpresa ahora en su rostro completo, espero que no esté mal interpretando las cosas.

-Mucho gusto señorita White.

-Igualmente, -le responde y le estrecha la mano también.

-Candy, eres muy linda te pareces a mi mamá.

Ahora si su rostro es una total confusión.

-Nosotros nos disculpamos pero tenemos que ir a otro sitio, William nos comunicamos más tarde.

Así George empieza a despedirse y entiendo que comprende la situación, que haría sin este hombre siempre tan oportuno para salvarme de las situaciones difíciles.

Anthony se acerca y me da un beso. –Te quiero papá.

-También yo, campeón.

Ellos se despiden y salen del despacho del doctor y ahora solo nos quedamos Candy, el doctor Martin y yo pero se ha generado un momento un tanto incomodo que espero que el médico no perciba.

-Candy, una disculpa pero ayer ya no me fue posible localizarte para informarte que tu periodo vacacional inicia hoy ya que necesito que estés un día antes de lo previsto así que puedes ir a casa desde ya.

-Gracias doctor, pero preferiría quedarme y por supuesto estar un día antes si así es necesario.

Nuevamente un toque de puerta nos interrumpe y antes de que el médico de el pase la persona ingresa.

-Doctor lo necesitan en urgencias.

-Si me disculpan, regreso en un momento –de esa forma él sale y solo quedamos Candy y yo.

-¿Eres casado?

No era precisamente la pregunta que me esperaba pero entiendo porque la hace aunque en este momento lo que menos deseo es responder preguntas pero sí que hay una de la que yo quiero una respuesta.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós?

-Mi pregunta tiene mucho más importancia que la tuya así que por favor responde.

-Lo que pregunto es tan importante como lo que preguntas, pero en este momento ya no son importantes las respuestas.

Acorto la distancia que nos separa y ella intenta alejarse hasta que topa con la pared mientras yo me acerco más a ella, a su cuerpo e inhalo ese aroma a lavanda que tanto he añorado y me inundo de el y me permito acercarme todavía más hasta que mis labios tocan su oreja y le susurro.

-¿Me has extrañado?

Mi pregunta le sorprende, todo en este momento la tiene llena de sorpresa y lo puedo percibir en la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Quieres saber algo, yo si te he extrañado y mucho.

La miro a los ojos como intentado descifrar sus pensamientos y retenerla conmigo para que no vuelva a escapar de mí.

-No hagas eso por favor.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Mirarme de esa forma.

-Como si te deseara, como queriendo besar tus labios hasta dejarte sin aliento.

Ella se sonroja por mi comentario y puedo ver el deslizar forzado que hace de saliva por su garganta, Dios como me gustaría deslizar mis labios por esa piel blanca y suave que cubre esa parte de su cuerpo.

-Ven conmigo, -le digo con la esperanza de que no rechace mi invitación.

Sorprendiéndome con su reacción me tiende la mano y yo la tomo sin vacilar como una clara invitación de que está dispuesta a ir a donde a lleve y sobre todo a que quiere saber lo que puedo decirle, como respuesta besos sus labios y ella da un respingo a mi acción.

Salimos de la oficina del doctor Martin dejando yo una nota y una disculpa por irme sin despedirme, la llevo al estacionamiento hasta que localizo el auto, le abro la puerta y me aseguro que ocupe el asiento de copiloto colocándole el cinturón de seguridad como deseando que algo tan simple sea capaz de detenerla en caso de una posible huida.

Todo el camino hacia mi casa lo hacemos en silencio, ella contempla el panorama y creo que ve cómo vamos alejándonos de la ciudad, llegamos y presiono el botón para abrir la reja, cuando se abre e ingresamos se sorprende al poder contemplar el enorme jardín del cual Anthony ha hecho una belleza a pesar de su corta edad, me estaciono cerca de la puerta y la ayudo a bajar del auto.

Cuando entramos a la casa la invito a tomar asiento mientras voy por un jugo de arándano para ofrecerle algo de beber.

-Tienes un precioso jardín.

-Gracias aunque el mérito no es mío sino de Anthony y el señor García.

Tomo asiento junto a ella y la veo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin más la otra noche?

Guarda silencio ante mi pregunta y me acerco a ella, rozo mi labios con los suyos, acaricio su pelo , deslizo mi mano por su mejilla y tomo por fin su boca, tal como los recordaba, suaves, dulces y deseosos de mis besos, sin más profundizo el beso, busco su lengua y ella no duda en encontrarse con la mía, danzan como una sola y me siento extasiado por su entrega, por todo lo que un beso puede encerrar y sé que le gusto, cuando me ve, cuando está conmigo, cuando la beso y mientras yo sigo en este beso estoy deseando mucho más.

-Albert, no por favor.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres?

Puedo sentir como empieza a faltar la respiración y jadeante me alejo de ella y le prodigo pequeños besos en su rostro, orejas hasta llegar a su cuello.

-¿Eres casado?

Nuevamente su pregunta está aquí así que regreso a su oreja y le susurro.

-Crees que si lo fuera me permitiría estar así contigo, querer hacerte el amor como un loco y saber que no tendría suficiente de ti.

Ella guarda silencio por lo que le digo, creo que confía en mí, su entrega así me lo demuestra pero debo preguntárselo.

-¿Confías en mí?

La veo a los ojos para saber antes de que diga algo, su mirada no puede mentirme y mientras estamos así ella tampoco abandona mi mirada, me pierdo en el verde de sus maravillosos ojos, en esa chispa que tanto me gusta, en las pequeñas pecas de su nariz respingada y en sus mejillas coloradas que imagino es por el momento, se ve tan inocente con ellas y quiero saber qué otra parte de ella puedo ser capaz de poner del mismo tono.

-Confío. –me responde ya con mis labios casi sobre los suyos.

La beso lento, despacio y sin prisa, saboreando y disfrutando cada milímetro de sus labios, me corresponde y se lanza con más ímpetu y le correspondo ferviente por su demostración, me rodea el cuello con sus brazos y yo la cerco más a mi hasta tenerla en mi regazo, la levanto y la llevo a mi cama de donde no quiero que salga.

Ahora puedo contemplarla a la luz, puedo ver y disfrutar su hermoso cuerpo, no tardó en llegar a la habitación, me deshago poco a poco de sus prendas al igual que ella de las mías, sin perder tiempo seguimos con besos y caricias hasta estas completamente desnudos, me detengo y la aprecio más bella de lo que mi mente era capaz de retener, la recuesto sobre la cama y ella se deja hacer, la cubro de besos en cada parte que me es posible, desde la punta de los dedos del pie, ascendiendo por sus muslos deteniéndome en ese excitante capullo que oculta entre sus piernas y sin más me decido a saborearla con los labios y luego la lengua.

-Eres una exquisita mujer hermosa Candy. –le digo entre jadeos por la intensidad del momento.

Mi lengua está decidida a darle tanto placer como sea posible, arrancarle gemidos y gritos hasta extasiarla de gozo y que ella me pida lo que quiere.

-Albert, por Dios creo que no puedo más.

-Sí que puedes cariño, quieres más de mí.

Sus gemidos se convierten en canto celestial a mis oídos, saber que yo soy el hombre que la tiene así, que por mí son esos suspiros y que me desee simplemente es algo fascinante.

-Dime que quieres.

Sin más hace que mi lengua abandone ese dulce capullo y se escabulle de mi agarre, se aleja y de pronto me tiene tumbado boca arriba y ella esta encumbrada sobre mi deslizándose deliciosamente y conectando su cuerpo con el mío, es tan estimulante esa humedad con la que me recibe que me permite deslizarme como seda dentro de ella, húmeda, suave, profunda así es como ella se apodera de mi miembro y lo maneja a su antojo dándole tanto placer hasta sentir que casi estalla dentro de ella, la contemplo y sé que ella es mi amazona cabalgando hasta llevarnos el más profundo espiral de placer, acaricio sus caderas, amaso sus pechos y la atraigo a mí para besarlos, chuparlos y acariciarlos con mis dedos mi lengua con todo lo que me sea posible y en este momento no solo somos dos cuerpos conectados somos dos almas comunicándose al unísono.

-¡Oh! Albert esto es delicioso.

-Así pequeña quiero que lleguemos juntos.

-¡Oh! Albert, puedo estallar en cualquier momento.

Tomo sus caderas con fuerza y la empotro en mi miembro en movimientos rápidos y constantes puedo sentirla tan profunda y aún más húmeda.

-Si pequeña, vamos sé que llegaremos juntos no me quites ese placer te lo pido.

Ella se deja guiar por mis manos y puedo ver ese brillo de puro placer que inunda sus ojos, me tiene enganchado y puedo sentir el más intenso de los gozos, hemos llegado y lo hemos hecho juntos.

Nuestros corazones acelerados y nuestras respiraciones agitadas acompañan el silencio, su cuerpo exhausto cae sobre el mío y la acaricio, enredo mis dedos en su rizado cabello, beso su frente y la recuesto a mi lado, la atraigo a mis brazos y la abrazo fuerte hasta sentir su cuerpo relajado, su respiración ahora es tranquila y por momentos inhala y exhala aire lentamente.

-Anthony no es mi hijo.

No dice nada así que decido continuar.

-El y George son casi la única familia que me queda, Anthony es mi sobrino y aunque con George no tenemos lazos de sangre puedo decir que si de corazón los cuales pueden ser más fuertes e intensos.

Siento un fuerte nudo en la garganta, es la primera vez que confieso de esta forma mis sentimientos y ella demuestra comprensión, acaricia mi pecho en movimientos lentos.

-Perdí a mis padres siendo demasiado joven, Rouse y yo de cierta forma solo nos teníamos el uno al otro así que éramos prácticamente inseparables, no importaba donde estuviera ella sabía que podía contar conmigo así como yo con ella hasta que la muerte decidió arrancármela de los brazos, alejarla de un Anthony pequeño pero eso no impide que el recuerde de una forma tan clara a su madre que me sorprende gratamente que aunque no esté en cuerpo lo está en alma y en el corazón de su hijo.

El nudo que tengo en la garganta se hace más fuerte.

-Aun puedo escuchar con tanta claridad sus palabras en su lecho de muerte "Jamás te alejes de él, sé que eres un alma libre, sin ataduras y compromisos pero ahora eres lo único que le queda de mí, lo más cercano a su madre quiero que lo tenga de ti".

-Ella sabía que si faltaba huiría de ese vacío y soledad que su ausencia dejaría así que a sabiendas de la triste verdad de que moriría me hizo hacer la mejor promesa que hasta ahora he hecho en mi vida, ser un padre para Anthony, tener la alegría de verlo crecer y también aprender de él, saber que teniéndolo junto a mi es como si ella no solo estuviera presente en alma sino en cuerpo también, los dos son tan parecidos.

-Lo siento tanto Albert. –me dice en un susurro y por el tono de su voz sé que está conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No soy casado.

Ella da un fuerte suspiro y luego guarda silencio por un momento.

-No sé lo que es perder a unos padres, jamás he tenido unos, pero si puedo presumir que tengo dos generosas y grandiosas madres e incontables hermanos por los que haría lo inimaginable.

No me sorprendo de su confesión, se mucho mas de ella de lo que debería pero no puedo negar mi interés y menos evitar por primera vez interesarme en el más mínimo detalle de la vida de quien ha robado ese interés.

-Eres muy afortunada, preciosa.

-Lo sé y tú también porque he visto el amor que siente ese pequeño por ti.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio agradable y reconfortable, un silencio donde las palabras no son necesarias y hasta sería un error dejarlas salir de nuestras bocas, hasta que poco a poco siento el ligero peso de su cuerpo, se ha quedado dormida así que la recuesto lentamente y sobre la almohada la miro y aunque está dormida puedo sentir como sus ojos me miran y soy capaz de aceptar que esto sucedería.

 _Ya lo sabía lo sospechaba desde el primer día_ _  
_ _Pero temía que en tus brazos yo me quedaría_ _  
_ _Y sabía que de pronto todo cambiaria_ _  
_ _Y otra vida empezaría_

 _Es que ya lo sabía que robarías mis noches y mis días_ _  
_ _Me lo temía que ni queriendo yo te olvidaría_ _  
_ _Y sabía que todo empieza y todo se ilumina_ _  
_ _Cuando tus ojos me miran._

El ocaso nos hace compañía y puedo ver como la luz nos deja y le da paso a las estrellas, tenerla aquí de compañera en mi cama me hace desear jamás dejarla ir.

 _Y cada día que pasa sube la marea y me arrastra_ _  
_ _Justo al borde de tu boca donde los sueños trasnocha_ _  
_ _Y no me dejes solo que contigo estoy mejor_ _  
_ _Quédate un ratito que ya pronto sale el sol_ _  
_ _Y recojo los recuerdos y me guardo la ilusión_ _  
_ _Despacio sin apuro que traigo el corazón desnudo [1]_

-Ahora tengo la certeza de que esta noche se quedara conmigo.

++++Continuara++++

* * *

[1] Titulo: Cuanto tus ojos me miran

Interprete : Franco De Vita.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en un capítulo más, este lo acompañe con una canción la cual me encanta y las invito a que la escuchen, (de paso le hago promocion a uno de mis favoritos y gran compositor)

Un abrazo fuerte y nos acercamos un poco mas al final.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chicas, ante todo infinitas gracias por su paciencia y tiempo y después de un año regreso a concluir esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por todo y sin mas preámbulo y de regreso en esta GF 2016 les dejo este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Albert pide un deseo.**

 **GF 2016**

 **Por Cielo Azul A**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **-Candy-**

Definitivamente con Albert jamás me aburriría y si alguien sabe como complacer a una mujer en la intimidad, sin duda es él, tan apasionado y a la vez tierno y atento al placer que recibe y da, además un hombre inteligente, culto y generoso, ayuda en el hospital y creo que debe ayudar a muchas otras causas, me agradara descubrir muchas cosas más de él, y ahora ver aquí su cuerpo tendido junto al mío me hace desear tantas cosas que creí olvidadas o dormidas con el pasar de los años.

Ahora que la luz se filtra por el enorme ventanal de su habitación me permito ser más cuidadosa y observo cada cosa que hay aquí y que es un fiel reflejo de lo que es Albert, sencillo, sobrio, masculino, pero lo que más me llama la atención es la pared que esta tapizada de fotografías y son tal como imaginaba la primera vez que las vi, en blanco y negro en diferentes tamaños con marcos oscuros mas no negros que le dan un aire de recuerdos pasados como las fotos de antes, me levanto cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido para no interrumpirle el sueño, me envuelvo una de las sabanas para cubrir mi desnudes, mientras me acerco puedo distinguir en algunas imágenes a él o eso es lo que creo ya que es muy joven pero igual muy atractivo e imagino que desde temprana edad era como un imán para las mujeres, pero en la mayoría de las fotos donde sale solo tiene una mirada tal vez un tanto distante como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar en cambio cuando sale con una joven esbelta y de ojos risueños una sonrisa lo acompaña así como cuando sale en compañía del pequeño Anthony o del señor Johnson que también es muy atractivo, todas esas imágenes me hacen pensar que cuando tiene cerca a quienes ama no duda en demostrar sentirse feliz.

-Me gustaría que alguna vez me mostraras fotos de ti, de momentos alegres aunque ninguna foto podría compararse con el placer de estar contigo y tenerte aquí.

Doy un respingo por las palabras de Albert en mi oído, no sé en qué momento se levanto y llego junto a mí me envuelve en sus brazos, se que está completamente desnudo, quiero girarme y contemplarlo a la luz del día nuevamente aunque sé que se ve magnifico a la intensidad de esta luz, es como ver a un David de Miguel Ángel tan espléndidamente esculpido.

-¿En qué piensas? –me pregunta con cierto tono sensual en su voz.

-En todas las fotos que imagino encierran hermosos recuerdos.

-Sí, las fotografías que tengo aquí me hacen recordar que he conocido la felicidad en diferentes contextos y sentirme afortunado por ello.

El gira mi cuerpo para verme a los ojos, los suyos tan azules e intensos que me sumerjo en ellos, son encantadores y hermosos que no me viene a la mente haber visto algo tan bello y me imagino en una playa de arenas blancas disfrutando de su compañía siendo acariciados por una deliciosa brisa y un cielo azul brillante.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

-¿Cenar?

-Quiero tener el placer de compartir contigo no solo mi cama sino muchas cosas más y entre ellas una cena, ¿Qué opinas?

Vaya, es como si leyera mis pensamientos o supiera mis deseos, es justamente lo que había querido anteriormente.

-Me encantaría, le sonrió y le reafirmo en ese gesto mi respuesta.

-Quiero que te quedes en casa, crees que podrás hacerlo ahora que se que estas de vacaciones.

-Pero no tengo ropa y además tengo que avisar a Paty y bueno poder usar un vestido acorde para la cena de esta noche.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo avise a tu amiga.

El sí que iba un paso delante de lo que necesitaba o pensaba.

-Y por la ropa tampoco te preocupes, no me importaría que me recibieras así cuando llegue del trabajo pero sé que tal vez no sea posible así que también me ocupare de ello.

Me sonrojo de solo imaginarme recibiéndolo desnuda cuando llegara del trabajo y la infinidad de cosas que me gustaría que hiciera con mi cuerpo y yo hacer con el suyo, jamás había disfrutado tanto del sexo como con Albert y todo el placer que le da a mi cuerpo y los lugares a donde lleva a mi imaginación.

Sin darme cuenta ya me lleva de nuevo a la cama, me despoja de la sabana mientras sus labios se curvan en una seductora sonrisa que me hace líquido las neuronas que me ayudaban a pensar, aunque en ese momento lo que menos hacia era pensar.

-Tu cuerpo es como mi templo, preciosa Candy, susurra en mi oreja.

-Donde siempre me gustaría dentro estar, susurra en mí otra oreja.

Me besa con esos dulces labios y puedo impregnarme de su sabor y de la tibieza de su cuerpo, la suavidad de esos besos a los que ya me he acostumbrado me hacen que me deje llevar, sus manos exploran mi cuerpo lentamente mientras su lengua motiva a este creciente deseo.

-Vamos cariño, soy todo tuyo.

Sus palabras me encienden por completo y por ello las tomo al pie de la letra, lo tumbo sobre el colchón y me acomodo sobre él, tomo sus manos y las pongo sobre su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, en ese momento el aprovecha y atrapa uno de mis pechos que queda a su merced, la deliciosa caricia que aplica con la succión de sus labios y el deslizar de su lengua es tan embriagadora que podría quedarme aquí sin buscar nada más, creo que ha visto la expresión de total placer en mi rostro así que me suelta.

-No te detengas, busca lo que deseas.

Le sonrió y tomo sus labios intentando hacerlo de la forma lenta y sensual con la que él tomo los míos desde nuestro primer beso, exploro su boca y él se deja hacer, poco a poco voy bajando y cubriéndolo de besos hasta que llego a su formidable erección, la acaricio con la lengua de forma parsimoniosa hasta atraparla por completo en mi boca, le arranco suspiros y gemidos los cuales me hacen ser más osada sabiéndome capaz de tener a un hombre como él, tan sensual y viril completamente a mi merced mientras le voy imprimiendo velocidad a mi boca.

Sin darme cuenta me toma de los brazos y ahora soy yo la que esta tumbada sobre el colchón mientras él me sonríe, también toma mis manos y las coloca tal como lo hice yo, sus dedos presionando los míos, su cuerpo sobre el mío me hace desear lo que puede venir y entonces él se inclina y me besa en los labios mientras su lengua pide acceso lentamente a mi boca hasta dejarme jadeante y pidiendo un poco de oxigeno y sin haberme recuperado me toma las caderas y de un embate ya lo siento dentro de mi tan fuerte y profundo mientras guía su cuerpo dentro del mío a una velocidad vertiginosa que me hace sentir que pronto llegare.

-¡Oh! Candy, me gusta saber que estas así por mí.

Estamos construyendo una espiral de placer incontenible que nos lleva a un gozo infinito hasta que ya nada más existe, más que nosotros dos en este gozo exquisito.

Escucho una música, un sonido a lo lejos que me hace estirar la mano y tomar al culpable de dicho sonido, no lo encuentro ¿Dónde estará? Siempre lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche, no encuentro, la mesita, la cama mullida y las sabanas tan suaves y ¿estoy desnuda? De pronto mis neuronas reaccionan y los recuerdos se presentan, no estoy en mi cama y tampoco en el apartamento, me levanto veloz ante la realidad confirmando que si estoy desnuda. Con los ojos recorro el lugar donde me encuentro, en su habitación, vaya si que todo esto ha sido muy intenso, hacer el amor, quedarme dormida por no sé cuánto tiempo, me acerco de nuevo a la cama y me envuelvo en la sabana y dirijo mi vista a la mesa de noche y veo una nota.

 _Preciosa Candy;_

 _Te vez tan hermosamente dormida sobre mi cama que simplemente sería imperdonable tener que despertarte, por favor siéntete como en casa y toma lo que te haga falta._

 _Hasta nuestra cita de esta noche._

 _Besos._

 _Albert._

Su caligrafía es hermosa, firme y clara tal como pienso que es él aunque aun no comprendo muchas cosas de su vida, el haberme confesado que Anthony es su sobrino más no su hijo me hace sentir admiración por Albert, por amarlo como si fuera su mismo padre, aunque me pregunto ¿dónde está el padre del niño?

Sigo recorriendo la habitación con la mirada hasta que me topo con un perchero que tiene colgado un vestido que yo conozco, voy hacia el perchero y junto al vestido hay una pequeña nota.

 _Me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle a tu amiga Paty un poco de ropa para ti, por el momento lo único que puedo decir es que mantendré muy cerca de mí los gratos momentos que hemos compartido._

 _Hasta esta noche._

 _Albert._

Suspiro por sus palabras y atenciones, me llevo la nota que tengo en las manos junto al corazón y cierro los ojos rememorando cada momento que hemos vivido y que sin duda la mayoría han sido culminados con sexo, sexo y más sexo placentero, intenso pero a la vez tierno donde podría decir que puedo sentir no solo su cuerpo sino su alma, sus pensamientos.

El sonido del móvil me llama, ¿Dónde lo deje?, busco como loca hasta que encuentro mi bolso y veo el nombre.

-Terry. –Me lo pienso si responderle o no, todo ha sucedido tan rápido que ya no tengo nada claro, sigue sonando en mis manos.

-Si diga.

-Candy ¿estás bien?

-Hola Terry, sí, claro ¿Por qué?

-Te escucho diferente como adormilada, pero no me hagas caso.

-Dime ¿sucede algo?

-¡Ah!, fui a buscarte al hospital ya que no me respondías las llamadas y me dijeron que estas de vacaciones ¿saliste de la ciudad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Fui a buscarte a tu apartamento y nadie respondió.

Que le decía, que le decía, el me conoce más que a nadie y si miento lo sabrá inmediatamente, sabe que muy rara vez viajo y cuando lo hago me tomo hasta el tiempo de informarle, vaya que tontería el informarle ahora que lo pienso, soy una mujer adulta y no tengo porque informar de mis acciones.

-Si, salí de la ciudad por unos días aprovechando las vacaciones que tengo en el hospital.

-¿Regresaras pronto?

Nuevamente silencio de mi parte, ni yo misma sabía cuando regresaría, probablemente después de esta noche regresaría a casa, me imaginaba que esta era una buena oportunidad para conocer más de Albert, la oportunidad que había imaginado, además no es casado pero tal vez tiene novia y yo aquí más que tonteando con él.

-Candy. ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Dónde has ido?

-Sí, disculpa, estoy bien y no pasa nada, en cuanto regrese te llamo.

-Está bien, espero tu llamada.

Un momento, he oído bien, Terry Grandchester, el conquistador, jamás me había dicho que esperaría una llamada mía ni siquiera en broma.

-Hasta pronto, Terry.

-Espera, ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

La propuesta, me había devanado los sesos con su propuesta hasta que nuevamente llego Albert y otra vez todo se fue al garete, ese hombre realmente tenía la capacidad de quitarme hasta los pensamientos, estaba tan confundida y no quería pero esto es más fuerte que yo, la atracción que siento por Albert se está convirtiendo en algo más y me niego a reconocer la pequeña realidad que empezaba a ser más fuerte que lo demás. ¿Por qué ahora tenía esta propuesta?

-¿Por qué en este momento me haces tal proposición? Si tenemos tres años de conocernos, tal vez estamos equivocando el rumbo.

-Entiendo tu razonamiento y aunque suene estúpido pero es hasta ahora que me siento con la capacidad de no ser solo un amigo al que escuchas, aconsejas y consuelas en momentos difíciles, tu siempre has estado conmigo y si no hable antes de mis sentimientos es porque simplemente no podía ofrecerte nada más que el resentimiento y coraje con la vida por las razones que tu ya conoces, pero ahora tengo la certeza que todo es diferente y no quiero sonar….. –por un momento se queda en silencio, -Creo que es mejor que lo hablemos en persona, mejor dime donde te encuentras y voy por ti.

-No, no, está bien, tienes razón es mejor hablarlo en persona pero en este momento me es difícil vernos.

-Comprendo, cuídate y espero tu llamada.

Sin esperar respuesta de mi parte cuelga la llamada y yo me quedo con el móvil en la mano aun sorprendida por todo lo que últimamente sucede en mi vida, con dos hombres a mi lado donde uno dice tener sentimientos por mi y el otro ha amado mi cuerpo como jamás alguien lo ha hecho, nunca imagine que me encontraría en una encrucijada de esta naturaleza.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decir esto Terry? – suspiro por toda la conversación que tuve con él y me siento tan mal por esto que sucede.

Nuevamente siento el móvil vibrar, no me molesto en saber quién es.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Terry?

La pregunta sale tan espontanea de mis labios que me digo a mi misma que con hacerla nuevamente obtendré esa respuesta que se quedo en el aire.

-Candy, espero que estés cómoda en casa.

-Albert -Trágame tierra, que tonta, porqué no revise en la pantalla el nombre antes de responderle, como pude decir eso.

-Sí, gracias pero hubiera sido mejor que me despertaras antes de marcharte.

-¿Descansaste?

-Como un oso después de invernar, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, ese era el objetivo.

-Gracias por la ropa y por avisar a Paty.

-Todo con tal de encontrarte en casa cuando regrese, además tu amiga es muy divertida.

Ya con escuchar su voz el corazón se me acelera de una forma impresionante, creo que hasta lo podía sentir rezumbar hasta en mis oídos, sus atenciones me gustaban.

-Siéntete como en casa y hasta esta noche.

-Hasta esta noche – le respondo pero queriéndole decir que me gustaría que ya fuera de noche.

La línea se queda en silencio solo con el tintineo que indica que ya había colgado mientras yo como una colegiala emocionada por su cita con un chico con el que ha empezado las cosas al revés, me dejo caer en la cama y rio a carcajadas hasta que mi estomago gruñe y eso me obliga a levantarme para ir a buscar que comer, me levanto y aun envuelta en la sabana me dirijo a lo que imagino es el vestidor, definitivamente no quiero ponerme mi ropa prefiero usar algo que pertenezca a él, sentirlo aunque sea en una simple prenda que ha estado vistiendo su cuerpo; abro la puerta sigilosamente como temiendo que alguien me encuentre en una travesura y me deleito con ese delicioso aroma a fresco y limpio que siempre envuelve a Albert, sin duda es impresionante ver las perchas con trajes perfectamente colgados, camisas, zapatos pulcramente ordenados y limpios, abro el primer cajón y me encuentro con un sin número de corbatas, me voy a otro y me encuentro con camisetas y en el tercero me esperan sus diferentes colores de bóxer solo de verlos ya me recuerdo a mi misma quitándoselos y me sonrojo de recordar la cantidad de veces que lo hemos hecho en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, me viene a la mente la pregunta de si así será con cada una de las mujeres que conoce y de las que se interesa en el plano sexual, por supuesto, de que otra forma estaría interesado en mi y lo más seguro es que sea mi imaginación la que me traiciona pensando que puede haber algo más "yo no soy el tipo de mujer con la que él se relacionaría de otra forma", creo que es un enorme error seguir aquí así que me doy media vuelta y en mi huida me encuentro con un espejo de cuerpo completo, por Dios santo soy un verdadero desastre con esta maraña de pelos y esta sabana enredada y pensar que así es como me vio la ultima vez, regreso a la habitación, tomo algo de ropa y creo que es mejor tomar un baño antes de marcharme así que me dirijo al baño y me vuelvo a impresionar con este también, un enorme lavamanos de dos plazas en granito oscuro con dos espejos iluminados con una lámpara cada uno, al lado derecho una enorme tina donde perfectamente pueden caber hasta cinco personas, la regadera por separado y el piso al parecer tiene calefacción pues no lo siento frio, es agradable pisarlo, me acerco a la regadera y giro la llave, dejo caer la sabana y deseo que estas dudas que me inundan la mente el agua se las lleve, extraño mi vida tranquila y tal vez el vivir a expensas de un amor no correspondido pero sin tantas complicaciones, pero parece que eso no habría sido posible y de pronto creo que de una u otra forma Albert y yo nos hubiéramos conocido ya sea por Terry o por el hospital, no puedo huir, le prometí que lo esperaría así que tal vez es mejor esperar, a estas alturas de mi vida no quiero convertirme en una mujer insegura que le teme a lo que pueda pasar.

Termino de bañarme y tomo una de las afelpadas toallas que están colgadas, en el camino hacia la habitación me voy vistiendo poco a poco mientras contemplo aun la cama desordenada y me lanzo sobre ella, recordando cada beso, cada caricia, cada gozo que hemos tenido en ella, no está bien dejarla destendida después de que ha sido testigo de tanto placer.

Así que primero decido desayunar y luego hare labores de casa, en mi camino a la cocina veo la puerta abierta de otra habitación y me acerco a curiosear nuevamente, todo está en orden pero puedo intuir que es la habitación de Anthony por el gran numero de juguetes que se encuentran en cestas, la pared tapizada de dibujos, la pequeña mesa de estudio y me llama la atención la repisa con pequeños portarretratos, me acerco a ella y me sorprendo con todos las diferentes fotos que tiene con Albert y una mujer rubia, tomo una, es una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, siempre risueña, se ve tan feliz con el pequeño en sus brazos que intuyo debe ser la mamá de Anthony, tal vez por eso le recordé a su madre, por lo rubia, tomo una más y solo están ella y un hombre rubio de barba y con lentes oscuros, en la siguiente es la misma imagen pero esta vez el hombre está sin lentes y con una mochila al hombro así que lo veo detenidamente y me doy cuenta que es Albert, esos ojos son inconfundibles, tan hermosos y ese aspecto le da un aire de libertad.

Salgo de la habitación porque creo que ya fue suficiente de curiosear, me voy a la cocina y aunque no sea exactamente una mujer que conquistaría a un hombre por el estomago la cocina es muy bonita con una buena distribución mientras la recorro reviso las alacenas y creo que está bastante bien equipada para ser la cocina de un hombre, me voy al refrigerador lo abro y veo que también está muy bien abastecido, en la primera división me encuentro con una charola que tiene fruta picada y un vaso de jugo de naranja con una pequeña nota.

 _El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día, ojala encuentres algo que te agrade._

Saco la charola del refrigerador y algunas cosas para preparar algo, enciendo el televisor que tiene empotrado en la pared y mientras doy pequeños sorbos al jugo voy pasando por canales en busca de algo interesante.

-Noticias, chismes, noticias.

"El hospital Metropolitan"

-Más noticias, un momento, me regreso al canal quiero saber que dicen del hospital.

"Se ha confirmado que el empresario William Andrew ha hecho un valioso donativo de un equipo de cirugía al hospital Metropolitan, el cual esta valuado en 10 millones de dólares, como sabemos la fundación que preside no informa sobre este tipo de cosas ya que él siempre se ha mantenido muy hermético con respecto a su labor altruista"

"Por otro lado es un hecho que ha cerrado un importante negocio con empresarios japoneses en el cual se generaran aproximadamente 400 empleos directos y 600 indirectos, con esta importante negociación el empresario ha podido salvar de la quiebra a una de las empresas que recién adquirió y así además de evitar la pérdida de empleos generara muchos más, sin duda una afortunada noticia para la industria aeronáutica que es donde se han concretado estas negociaciones"

Mientras escucho las noticias pasan diferentes imágenes y puedo reconocerlo, es Albert, entonces es un exitoso empresario, al parecer no tienen muchas fotos ya que las que pasan tres de cinco son las mismas y solo una de ellas me llama más la atención, sale enganchada de su brazo una hermosa trigueña de melena azache de un largo abajo del hombro, es la viva imagen de una modelo con ese cuerpo y esa belleza despampanante. ¿Quién será? , inconscientemente bajo la vista hacia mi misma contemplando mi vestido y recordando mi cuerpo, no, eso no está bien en lo absoluto, compararme con una mujer que bien podría ser su novia, su prometida, que se yo.

Apago el televisor e intento sacar todas esas ideas de mi cabeza, me he dicho a mi misma que no generaría inseguridades a estas alturas de mi vida, pero como no hacerlo, ¿Cómo pensar que un hombre como él puede interesarse en mi?, ¿Cómo olvidar sus palabras en el teatro?, ¿Cómo no sentirme cobarde por huir y no saber más de él?

-Ya se, Paty, ella debe saber, ella me dijo que había investigado sobre su vida.

Me voy rápido por el móvil y le marco hasta que los dedos se me entumen y pierdo la cuenta, porque ahora que más necesito información resulta que se pierde, ¡que tonta!, debí aprovechar cuando quiso decirme más de él.

-Me siento desesperada y creo que lo mejor es irme, si, es mejor que me marche en este momento.

Voy en busca de unas sabanas para ordenar la cama mientras junto mis pertenencias y las pongo dentro del bolso que trajo Albert, me voy a la cocina a ordenar lo que deje mal ya con bolso en mano, parada en la puerta le hecho un último vistazo a la casa y pensar que han sido hermosos los breves momentos que he pasado aquí, giró el pomo y abro la puerta.

-¿Señorita White?

+++++ Continuara++++++


	11. Chapter 11

**Albert pide un deseo.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **-Albert-**

El día se me ha hecho tan largo que parece que las manecillas del reloj y los problemas se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerlo más difícil.

-Señor

La voz de Lupita me interrumpe.

-La llamada que me pidió por la línea uno.

-Gracias Lupita.

-Señor Andrew, a sus órdenes.

-Fernando, ¿Por qué salió a la luz lo del equipo del hospital y la negociación con los japoneses?

-Hakearon nuestro sistema de información

-¿Cómo fue eso posible?

-Lo hemos solucionado pero desafortunadamente esa información se ha hecho pública.

-Quiero un informe exhaustivo de la situación.

-Entendido señor Andrew.

Suspiro por todo esto que sucede, primero la publicación del donativo y la negociación y luego la llamada de los japoneses que no están muy contentos que se haya hecho público antes de la firma, lo único que me anima es saber que esta noche cenare con ella, imagino que a esta hora ya abra recibido el vestido que le hice llegar, me fijo en mi reloj de pulsera para ver la hora, las dos de la tarde, debo empezar a revisar la propuesta que tengo sobre el escritorio sobre la inversión de materiales compuestos para la industria aeronáutica, un negocio que será muy redituable y me hará tener la oportunidad de regresar a Escocia por un tiempo.

Los número son muy estimulantes e invertir en material compuesto es una gran apuesta porque dicho material es lo último para los aviones, los hace más ligeros, seguros y con mayor ahorro de combustible y quiero apostar por el.

Un toque en la puerta -Adelante.

-Señor, lo busca el señor Grandchester, no tiene cita con usted pero dice que es importante.

-Terry, dígale que pase por favor.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la entrada para saludarlo.

-Terry, me sorprende que me visites.

-Albert. -se acerca a mí y nos estrechamos las manos con un fuerte apretón.

-Que sorpresa tenerte aquí.

-Disculpa por venir sin previo aviso, necesito hablar con alguien.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Candy.

La sola mención de su nombre me decía que de verdad algo importante estaba sucediendo y me temía que por fin había intentado algo con ella.

Nos fuimos a sentar a un pequeño espacio con dos sofás.

-¿Le sucede algo?

-Le he propuesto que me acompañe de gira a Europa

-¿De gira?

-Sí, lo hemos hablado y prometió pensarlo pero a decir verdad yo pensé que aceptaría sin vacilación.

-No entiendo nada -le digo por la repentina información que me daba a conocer ¿Por qué quería irse con ella?

-Le he expuesto mis deseos y mis sentimientos.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué haber esperado tanto tiempo?

Las preguntas fueron tan abruptas que me sorprendí a mi mismo con ese interrogatorio que le estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué ahora?, porque ahora me siento capaz de ofrecerle mi corazón, mi afecto, ¿Por qué he esperado tanto tiempo?, porque yo se que ella me ama desde hace mucho y estoy seguro que me aceptara sin importar cuánto tiempo he esperado para decirle lo que siento.

Sus palabras fueron como un cubo de agua fría sobre mí, de verdad creía eso y peor aún, yo sabía que esa posibilidad existía.

-Pero hombre porque este interrogatorio, parece que te desagrada la idea, además Candy me hizo las mismas preguntas.

-¿Por qué mentiste en el teatro? Estas consiente que yo podría haber seguido tu consejo con respecto a ella.

-Fue estúpido de mi parte, pero estoy seguro que no lo harías, tú no eres él tipo de hombre que va enredándose con la mujer que le atrae solo físicamente.

-Por Candy hay más que una simple atracción física.

Debía decir lo que sucedía, él era mi amigo pero ella se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy especial, las cosas debían ser siempre de frente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Disculpa, porque eres mi amigo y mi estima no es posible medir, pero debo ser honesto contigo, yo estoy con ella.

Su cara de indignación podía decir más que mil palabras cuando me traspaso con la mirada, la ira podía verse venir en sus ojos.

Sin más se lanzo contra mí, su puño alcanzo a golpear mi mandíbula y aun tambaleando logre no perder el equilibrio y me hice a un lado.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz?, eres mi amigo.

-Jamás te engañe y tu afirmaste no estar interesado en ella.

Volvió nuevamente a lanzarme un puñetazo el cual logre esquivar por completo y el logro mantener su equilibrio, nuevamente lo intenta y en esta ocasión logro tomarlo por el brazo y detenerlo.

-Cálmate Terry, esto no es nada contra ti, sucedió y no me arrepiento y tampoco me retractare.

-¡Tú!, imbécil, cómo pudiste si quiera pensar en ella.

-Tú, no tienes derecho a recriminarme y menos después de la forma en la que renegaste de tus sentimientos hacia ella, ¿acaso piensas que debía saber lo que sientes? –le respondo con un cierto grado de ira por su actitud.

-Te creía mi amigo.

-Y lo soy, entre ella y tú no hay nada.

-Eso está por verse, porque a quien desea es a mí, lo entiendes.

Me quedo en silencio ante esas palabras y por una milésima de segundo me cruza por la mente si en verdad en algún momento de los que hemos compartido, ella ha pensado en él; mientras veía como se alejaba rumbo a la puerta me mira una última vez con esa furia contenida.

-¡Que gane el mejor!

-No, para mi ella jamás será una competencia y solo deseo que elija a quien realmente le puede dar lo que quiere y desea.

Con esas palabras la puerta se cerró con un estruendoso golpe, dejándome en mis pensamientos y porque no decirlo, en unos incontenibles celos que no había experimentado jamás, ¿Cómo contener lo que no conoces?

Saco el móvil del bolso de mi pantalón y marco a su número, el timbre suena dos veces hasta que ella responde.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Terry?

-Candy, espero que estés cómoda en casa.

-Albert -siento el tono de sorpresa en su voz y por la forma en que responde sé que a quien menos esperaba escuchar es a mí.

-Sí, gracias pero hubiera sido mejor que me despertaras antes de marcharte.

-¿Descansaste?

-Como un oso después de invernar, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, ese era el objetivo.

-Gracias por la ropa y por avisar a Paty.

-Todo con tal de encontrarte en casa cuando regrese, además tu amiga es muy divertida.

Puedo escuchar su leve sonrisa a través de la línea.

-Siéntete como en casa y hasta esta noche.

-Hasta esta noche – me responde.

Me quedo sumido en mis pensamientos nuevamente y muchas preguntas me bombardean, con un nudo en la garganta por la forma en que respondió mi llamada, eso significa que estaba esperando la llamada de él, eso significa que está pensando detenidamente la propuesta, pues claro que lo está pensado, si ha estado enamorada de él por no sé cuánto tiempo y aunque me resisto sé que mi deber es dejarla ir y no interferir en su decisión pero ¿Cómo lo hago?

El teléfono empieza a sonar y rodeo el escritorio para responder.

-Si Lupita.

-Señor, en la línea dos el señor Johnson.

-Gracias. –George ¿Qué sucede?

-William ¿viste las noticias?

-Sí, desafortunadamente salió a la luz información confidencial.

-Hable con los Japoneses y no los escuche muy contentos por lo de la firma.

-Sí, están molestos y esto pone en riesgo la firma, así que creo que vamos a tener que estar muy atentos.

-Mañana regresamos.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

Este día transcurre más lento de lo normal y debo decir que no fue nada agradable, no recuerdo uno tan complicado en mucho tiempo y aunque muchas cosas estaban en peligro la que más me temía era lo de Candy, yo sabía que lo amaba desde el principio y aun así me permití involúcrame, creo que es mejor dejarla ir y que ella pueda tomar su decisión con calma, veo el reloj sobre el escritorio y me doy cuenta que estoy con el tiempo justo para la cita de hoy, así que con esos pensamientos tomo el saco del perchero y salgo de la oficina.

De regreso a casa me debato entre lo que quiero y lo que debo hacer, pero sobre todo sé que no debo mantenerla junto a mí mientras esa propuesta este latente, mientras ella no decida lo que quiere, conforme me acerco a mi destino un repentino nerviosismo mezclado con emoción hace girones mi estómago, cual adolescente en busca de su chica perfecta, no podía evitarlo y estas sensaciones parecían sobrepasarme por mucho, solo por hoy me permitiría estar con ella, saber más de ella en sus propias palabras y que ella conozca más de mí.

Presiono el botón para que se abra la reja y en ese instante puedo ver lo que el sol hace para ocultarse en el horizonte, la diferente gama de tonos con los que colorea el cielo a lo lejos, me gustaría poder estar en una tumbona abrazando a Candy y contemplar ese hermoso paisaje; me estaciono y bajo del auto rumbo a la pequeña cabaña de madera que tengo junto a los rosedales de Anthony, en este momento iré a prepararme para la cena y ver si todo está listo, enciendo la chimenea, y las luces le dan una iluminación tenue al lugar, frente a la chimenea ya esta dispuesta una pequeña mesa para dos y junto a ella una botella de vino y el menú que solicite, me habría gustado sorprenderla cocinando algo pero el tiempo ha sido limitado y más aún prefiero pasarlo con ella que en una cocina, me voy al baño y me alisto para ir por ella, una ducha y un traje limpio, me afeito, quiero que esta noche sea la mejor cita que pueda darle en la vida, porque ella con el simple hecho de haberla aceptado ya me está dando la mejor de mi vida, cuando termino de alistarme veo mi reloj de pulsera, diez minutos antes de la hora pactada.

Salgo de la cabaña y me dirijo a la casa, cuando abro la puerta la casa está en un completo silencio, solo unas luces iluminan el salón, imagino que está en mi habitación, este silencio se siente abrumador que por un momento me viene a la mente que quizás se marcho nuevamente sin decir nada, ni un adiós, apresuro el paso hasta detenerme frente a la puerta, doy un toque y no responde -calma, calma, -me digo a mi mismo.

Nuevamente toco y tampoco responde, a lo lejos creo escuchar que cantan casi en un susurro, me dirijo a la ventana en busca del sonido aunque sé que es imposible porque en difícil llegar aquí o simplemente entrar en la casa, regreso a la puerta pero esta vez ya no toco, giro lentamente el pomo y ahí de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo esta ella, con ese vestido azul rey que contrasta con la blancura de su piel, amoldándose a ese cuerpo que parece que es mi perdición, su espalda desnuda y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello me hace ver que se está atando las cintas del vestido alrededor del cuello, me acerco poco a poco a ella mientras mantiene la mirada baja y escucho la melodía de hace un momento.

-Permíteme, le digo.

Ella da un salto en señal que la he asustado.

-¡Albert!, Dios me asustaste.

Mientras tomo las cintas en mis manos y empiezo a realizar el nudo siento su mirada a través del espejo.

-Me gusta mucho lo que veo, me dice con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

Le correspondo con otra sonrisa -Pero la imagen que yo tengo en este espejo y en este momento es mucho mejor aún.

-Muchas gracias por el vestido, es precioso –me sonríe de una forma tan sincera que la comisura de su boca casi llega a la de sus ojos.

-La acerco más a mí y la abrazo besando su coronilla –La belleza del vestido es solo un complemento para la verdadera belleza de quien lo está portando en este momento.

-Disculpa por no estar aún lista, no me di cuenta del tiempo.

-No tenemos prisa, está bien.

Se aleja de mí y va directo a ponerse las zapatillas, al igual que el vestido tienen cintas que se enredan a los tobillos, me acerco a ella y me pongo de rodillas para poder ayudarla en la tarea, coloco su pie sobre mi rodilla y subo su vestido para poder maniobrar mejor, hago tan parsimoniosamente la terea que me pierdo con el contacto de su piel y la suavidad de la misma tomándome más tiempo del necesario.

Cuando levanto la cara veo como sus ojos me están escrutando, no es absolutamente incomodo, al contrario disfruto mucho esa mirada que me está dedicando como si quisiera conocer no solo a la persona sino al alma que reside en esa persona, pero necesito sacarla de ese pequeño escaneo que está ejecutando sobre mí.

-¿Sucede algo?

Se sonroja por mi pregunta y niega con la cabeza.

-No, nada, disculpa.

Le doy un breve beso en los labios y la tomo de la mano para salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal la siento un poco vacilante en su andar, no entiendo porqué

-¿A dónde vamos? Me pregunta en un tono de voz más bajo de lo que desearía.

-Es una sorpresa, espero no decepcionarte.

-No creo que eso sea posible –me sonríe y me deleito con esas palabras y esa manifestación de confianza que su sonrisa hace en mi.

Engancho su brazo al mío y caminamos por el sendero que esta cubierto de miles de pequeñas piedras blancas que tienen la función de hacer un camino hasta la cabaña, puedo ver la sorpresa en su rostro, pero sé que no es una desagradable, se maravilla de lo que ve, sus ojos viajan a través de las plantas que rodean la cabaña y la inmensa fuente de cantera que deja caer suaves chorros de agua como si fuese una cascada pero con menor intensidad.

-Es una hermosa cabaña.

Le sonrió y abro la puerta, me hago a un lado para que ella pueda pasar, con su mirada recorre cada rincón como intentando no perderse ningún detalle.

-Espero no haberte decepcionado, pero preferí tener toda tu atención esta noche así que creo que he sido un poco egoísta en no ir a otro lugar.

-Por supuesto que no, es una magnifica elección el estar aquí, creo que ningún lugar al que me hubieras llevado se compararía a esto, es muy personal e intimo.

Asiento ante sus palabras y me alegra mucho escucharlas, quiere decir que realmente desea saber más de mí, me acerco a la mesa y retiro la silla para que ella tome asiento, vierto vino en las copas y tomo asiento.

-¿Eres de aquí? -Me pregunta sin vacilación

-Mi cuerpo lo es pero mi sangre y espíritu es escocés.

Veo que mi respuesta le deja un ligero ceño y aclaro.

-Soy americano pero desciendo de un antiguo clan escocés así que me siento más escocés que americano.

-Valla, nunca he salido de América, ¿Cómo es Escocia?

-Es hermosa, verdes campos, montañas, naturaleza que te hace sentir libre en cuerpo y alma, un cielo azul radiante cuando el clima así lo permite, sería maravilloso que algún día me acompañaras.

-¿Hace mucho que vives en Nueva York?

-No, tiene unos meses, a decir verdad la jungla de asfalto me intimida un poco, prefiero un ambiente más natural.

-¿Entonces porque vives aquí?

Coloco mi mano sobre la de ella que descansa sobre la mesa. –Porque estoy en una importante misión que hace que valga la pena luchar contra mi pequeña aversión a la ciudad.

Se sonroja y baja la mirada hacia nuestras manos.

-Y tú ¿tienes mucho tiempo aquí?

-No, llevo tres años viviendo aquí a partir de que termine de estudiar enfermería y se presento la oportunidad de venir aunque solo esperaba estar un año ese tiempo se convirtió en tres años.

-Me alegro por ello, creo que eso merece un brindis.

Levanto mi copa y ella levanta la suya.

-Por la fortuna de que vinieras a Nueva York -ella responde a mis palabras -Por el placer de conocernos en el teatro.

Sonrió ante su brindis, quiere decir que le gusto haberme conocido, sorbe un poco de vino y veo que su expresión cambia, se ve indecisa.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal.

-Por supuesto, creo que esta cena es para conocernos más.

Sonríe pero no de forma alegre, es más una sonrisa de cortesía.

-No soy casado, comprometido o divorciado –le digo de pronto porque sé que en el fondo ella desea saber eso, la forma en la que nos hemos conocido, sé que no sabe absolutamente nada de mí y para ser honesto toda mujer necesita esa información vital si surge algo tan repentino como lo que nosotros dos tenemos, aunque me encantaría decir que es mi novia pero no quiero utilizar esa palabra que puede incomodarla.

Me sonríe nuevamente y esta sonrisa si es de alegría.

-Hace unos años estuve con una persona a quien creí la indicada para compartir una vida y construir un hogar familiar para Anthony pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y heme aquí siendo un papá soltero.

Ahora es ella quien aprieta mi mano suavemente y pienso que puede ser un apretón de consuelo pero honestamente no lo necesito, porque sé que fue lo mejor, porque Alayna y yo no creábamos la magia que Candy y yo hacemos.

-Creo que es mejor que cenemos –me dice ella.

-Por supuesto. –me levando y acerco los platillos que ya están dispuesto, primero la entrada que es una crema de champiñones, después de eso pasamos al plato fuerte que consiste en filete mignon acompañado de setas rusticas y adornado con un poco de perejil

Mientras hablamos de nuestra niñez, mi familia con la que no tengo mucho contacto desde la muerte de Rouse, le digo que ella era mi única hermana mientras ella me vuelve a decir que tiene un sinfín de hermanos y dos madres de quienes se expresa con amor, admiración y agradecimiento, se le ve alegre y esa chispa de vida en los ojos al hablar de su vida, de porque fue que decidió ser enfermera, de cuanto le gusta cuidar delos niños y como le parte el corazón ver algunos tan enfermos cuando le toca atender el área de pediatría, le platico un poco de mis negocios y el proyecto que tenemos con los Japoneses y que aún no se concreta hablamos de porque Anthony está conmigo y no con su padre quien murió un año antes que mi hermana en un accidente y del amor secreto que George siempre callo por mi hermana y que tal vez por eso ama tanto a Anthony porque se siente cerca de ella.

-Disculpa por mis palabras en el teatro, simplemente imagine que tú y Terry eran pareja así que no quise generar confusiones sobre la situación más sin embargo las genere con mis comentarios.

-Si puedo decir algo a tu favor, es que me sorprendió escucharlas.

Me siento miserable nuevamente con ese comentario aunque sabía que esa no era la intención de Candy.

-Me gustas Candy, me gustas demasiado diría yo.

-Albert, yo.. –parecía que mis palabras la han sorprendido más de lo que quería admitir.

-Porque no decirlo, es la verdad, me gusta tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus pecas, tu alegría, acariciar tu cuerpo y poseerlo. –guardo silencio por un momento mientras veo que una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y se ponía no solo rojo sino de todas las tonalidades que se podrían ver de rojo en un rostro en tan poco tiempo.

-Solo puedo decir que me gustas y espero no incomodarte por decirlo así.

Ella cierra los ojos y puedo ver como deja escapar un largo suspiro, nos quedamos en silencio por un incontable tiempo.

Ahora ya solo quedan sobre la mesa los platos vacios del postre y ella frente a mí, me hace sentir una renovada energía, alegría, emoción y deseo y creo que ella está igual que yo aunque tal vez porque hemos abusado un poco del vino pero yo sin duda estoy así por su mera presencia, esa que llena cada espacio vacío de mi corazón, que despierta mis emociones, que ha despertado un alma que creí que dormiría por siempre.

Viéndonos uno frente al otro me hace tener la necesidad de tenerla mucho más cerca, pensando que quizás esta sea la última noche en que pueda tenerla así, que pueda tocarla, abrazarla, besarla, amarla.

Me pongo de pie y le tiendo la mano – ¿Me permite este baile?, le sonrió y ella asiente con la cabeza mientras me da su mano en respuesta, la tomo y la llevo junto a la chimenea, envuelvo su pequeña cintura con una mano mientras con la otra sostengo su mano y ella se apoya en mi pecho.

Conforme vamos bailando al compas de la suave música que parece que nos hace flotar ella retira su cabeza de mi pecho y sus intensos ojos verdes atrapan mi mirada, apoya sus brazos sobre mis hombros y entrelaza sus manos por detrás de mi cuello, cierra los ojos y suavemente empuja mi cabeza como una clara invitación de que desea que la bese, por supuesto que yo no espero otra señal para poder ejecutar su invitación, mis labios se deslizan sobre los suyos de una forma tan suave como casi todos los besos que le he dado, ella entre abre sus labios y su invitación es mas intima, deslizo mi lengua entre ellos hasta tocar la punta de su lengua, se entrelazan, se saborean y se disfrutan lentamente, hasta sentir que nos hemos grabado el sabor del uno con el del otro, se aprieta contra mi cuerpo y yo la estrecho más entre mis brazos y deslizo mis manos por su espalda desnuda en asenso hasta llegar a la suave tela que hace un nudo de su vestido a la altura de su cuello, jalo de ella y la tela se enreda y viene entre mis dedos, sin romper el beso siento como el vestido se ha deslizado de su cuerpo en la parte superior, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío es exquisita y sé que si estuviéramos piel con piel seria aun mejor, rompo el beso y puedo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, la tomo de la mano y mientras me siento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas la invito a que me acompañe, ella se sienta en mi regazo y puedo ver el rubor en sus mejillas, intenta acomodarse el vestido pero se lo impido, tomo su barbilla y nuevamente nuestras miradas se enganchan y así ella se olvida de su tarea anterior y siento que pone toda su energía en este beso, la sostengo con una mano mientras la otra la coloco sobre uno de sus pechos, Dios es tan gratificante esta sensación de hormigueo, es como estar sosteniendo algo tan valioso como lo es una parte de su cuerpo, lo masajeo con suma delicadeza hasta ir poco a poco aumentando el ritmo de esta excitante tarea, ella gime en mis labios pero me bebo esos sonidos que ella emite así como ella se bebe los míos, siento que puedo estallar en cualquier momento con todo esto, aparto mi mano y busco lentamente debajo de su vestido y poder tener el contacto con otra parte de su cuerpo, me maravillo una vez más con lo suave de sus muslos mientras sigo mi camino de asenso hasta llegar a sus bragas, la separo de mi regazo y la recuesto sobre la alfombra con mis brazos como apoyo en cada lado de su cabeza, sus impresionantes ojos verdes clavados en los azules ojos míos me hace caer en la abrumadora pero excitante realidad, esta chica ha llegado de una forma tan impactante a mi alma que definitivamente me resisto a dejarla ir, aun en contra de lo que es correcto, de lo que dicta mi conciencia y honor, ese honor y conciencia que por una fracción de segundo me gustaría mandar al diablo, pues solo puedo pensar en este deseo irrefrenable de tenerla junto a mi siempre.

Me aparto y me quito lentamente el saco y nuevamente me inclino sobre ella, besándola pausadamente hasta que nuestro besos exige más de nuestros propios cuerpos, me separo y volvemos a esa lentitud, ella desabotona poco a poco mi camisa mientras yo paso mi mano bajo su vestido hasta llegar nuevamente a sus bragas y poco a poco nos desnudamos completamente, cuando ya no hay prenda que nos estorbe, me inclino una vez más y beso su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, su mejilla y bajo al hueco entre su clavícula y cuello, me deleito con ese olor a lavanda que siempre la envuelve y beso su cuello sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón que ahora esta frenético y con todas mis fuerzas deseo que solo yo sea el causante de ese efecto, bajo lentamente por su hombro, su brazo, uno de sus pechos, paso por sus costillas, su ombligo y de ahí me pierdo en la profundidad de su cuerpo y su deseo, venerando cada milímetro de el, me grabo cada peca de su piel, cada recoveco que fui capaz de besar, cada hebra de su dorado cabello, delineé su boca, me hipnotice y me sumergí en sus verdes ojos y ame su alma como no creo haberlo hecho en este tiempo desde que hemos compartido un lecho y tal vez de alguna forma este era el inicio de una despedida, porque al final yo siempre fui testigo de que su corazón pertenecía a otro hombre así que me hice de lo único que podía tener por un momento, su hermoso cuerpo; porque este probablemente sería uno de los recuerdos más hermosos con los que me marcharía.

+++++++Continuara+++++++

Gracias por seguirme en esta historia chicas, en gratificante recibir sus comentarios y saber que aun la recordaban.


	12. Chapter 12

**Albert pide un deseo**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **-Candy-**

Puedo escuchar el sonido de un teléfono, pero me resisto en abrir los ojos temiendo que todo lo vivido esta noche sea un sueño, un increíble sueño del cual no quiero despertar y si es que despierto saber que no lo ha sido, de pronto el sonido cesa, por fin, porque estaba a punto de levantarme, aun acostada en el suelo la calidez de la alfombra y del fuego de la chimenea me mantienen en un estado de embriaguez a una reconfortable temperatura, siento unos pasos acercándose y luego un aroma a limpio y fresco me deleita las fosas nasales, besa mi frente y sale del lugar, me quedo unos minutos más reviviendo todo lo sucedido, rememorando esos recuerdos que no importa lo que pase en un futuro, esos recuerdos me pertenecen ahora, así que pienso tenerlos tan presentes como me sea posible, siento que ya ha pasado tiempo y aun no regresa Albert, tal vez sucedió algo, me levando y me visto a prisa, recojo mi cabello en un moño y salgo de la cabaña, cuando entro en la casa puedo escuchar la voz de Albert con otro hombre.

-Debemos salir en unas horas si queremos llegar en tiempo a la reunión con los japoneses.

-No puedo creer que esa fuga de información afectara tanto su decisión.

-Son muy herméticos en los negocios y bueno quieren revisar números por última vez antes de firmar, ya prepare la información que solicitaron.

-Vamos a tener que llevar a Anthony con nosotros, a esta hora no puede nadie quedarse con él por el tiempo en que estemos fuera.

-Está bien, iré a despertarlo.

Me siento incomoda escuchando su conversación.

-Albert –digo de forma casi inaudible si no es por el silencio que reina en el lugar probablemente no me habría hecho escuchar.

Los dos hombres se giran y Albert se dirige a mí.

-Candy, ¿sucede algo? No quería despertarte.

-Está bien, disculpa por escuchar.

Me abraza y me besa en la frente mientras su interlocutor se acerca a nosotros, ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta que es el señor Jonhson.

-Señorita White, hace una inclinación de cabeza y creo que duda un poco como saludar, al final dice –Buenos días.

-¿Días? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres de la mañana cariño –me responde Albert.

-Yo puedo cuidar de Anthony –Los dos hombres se me quedan viendo con mirada de sorpresa.

-¿De verdad? -Me pregunta Albert.

-Si, por supuesto, estoy de vacaciones y así podemos conocernos un poco.

Ni siquiera sé porque salieron las palabras "conocer" de mi boca pero debo admitir que son totalmente ciertas, quiero conocer a ese pequeño niño que es todo para Albert, quiero conocer la vida de Albert y todo lo que implica eso.

Me sonríe, me abraza y nuevamente me besa pero esta vez en los labios, George carraspea ante la situación mientras Albert se aleja de mí y me sonríe una vez más.

-Muchas gracias Candy, acompáñame a su habitación y así le decimos.

Recorremos el pasillo que nos llevaba a la habitación de Anthony.

-Campeón, susurra Albert.

Él se gira sobre su cama con ojos somnolientos.

-¿Nos vamos de viaje papá?

-No, en esta ocasión no.

Al pequeño se le dibuja una leve sonrisa y eso me hace pensar que tal vez no son muy de su agrado los viajes a esta hora de la mañana.

-¿Recuerdas a Candy?

-Sí, es la chica linda del hospital.

-¡Anthony!, intenta reprenderlo Albert y fallando al verlo contener una sonrisa.

Me sonrojo ante los comentarios del chico y la reacción en vano de Albert por reprenderlo, al parecer hasta a él le había parecido divertido el comentario.

-Tienes razón, es una hermosa chica –le afirma Albert.

Anthony me sonríe de una forma tan tierna que me dan ganas abrazarlo.

-George y yo tenemos que salir de urgencia y Candy quiere ayudar cuidando de ti un par de días ¿vas a comportarte bien?, cierto.

-Papá, que va a pensar Candy con esa pregunta.

-Voy a tomar ese comentario como un sí, de acuerdo, y ahora duerme un poco más.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-En unos minutos campeón, pero Candy ya está en casa.

La puerta se abre y George está en el umbral de la misma, le sonríe a Anthony de una forma tan paternal que quien viera la escena pensaría que es su padre.

-William, ya es momento de marcharnos -se acerca a la cama de Anthony y lo besa en la frente.

-Señorita White, gracias por quedarse con Anthony -me da una leve sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecer, creo que él y yo podremos divertirnos muchísimo y ahora es mejor que lo dejemos terminar su sueño -salimos de la habitación George y yo, mientras Albert se acerca a él, le dice unas palabras y besa su frente.

Acompaño a Albert a su habitación para que prepare lo necesario para el viaje, dentro de la habitación veo como saca un porta trajes y coloca algunos dentro, después va por una maleta y pone pantalones de mezclilla, camisas, calcetines y mientras el pone más cosas en la maleta yo me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha y poder mantenerme despierta, me desnudo por completo y abro la regadera para templar el agua, me pongo bajo el chorro de la misma intentando imaginar cómo podría ser este tiempo solos Anthony y yo, se me vienen a la mente muchas cosas, termino de bañarme, tomo una bata y la envuelvo a mi cuerpo, tomo una toalla y enredo mi cabello mientras salgo del baño.

-Albert – se escapa de mis labios un lento suspiro.

El me observa de pie desde la cama, ya listo para irse, con esos vaqueros y esa camiseta blanca se ve tan endiabladamente desnudable, lo recorro con la mirada desde el pelo hasta los pies y definitivamente me gustaría desnudarlo, esa imagen de jovencito con el pelo rubio alborotado y esa camiseta marcando sus brazos, su torso y aunado a los vaqueros que parecen hechos a medida, en el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos solo lo había visto en traje o desnudo y no me quejo pero esta nueva forma también es de mi enorme agrado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –su voz me saca de mis pensamientos

-Sí, claro, claro ¿Qué me decías?

-En realidad nada. –se acerca a mí de una forma tan sensual

-Me gusta cómo me desnudabas con la mirada.

Su comentario me hace sentir la cara de mil colores, pero para que negar lo evidente, este hombre sabe lo que despierta en mi, sensaciones y pensamientos que nadie ha hecho y no puedo dejar de sentirme cohibida cuando conoce lo que hace y me lo expresa abiertamente.

No sé quién camino hacia quién pero ahora estamos uno frente al otro, yo con la cabeza abajo observando nuestros pies, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma, su cercanía, puedo sentir tantas cosas a su lado que la razón se ve afectada por todo esto, coloca sus manos sobre mi hombros y puedo sentir el cosquilleo que su aliento me produce cerca de mi oreja, la calidez de ese aliento que me pone la carne de gallina, mientras rumorea junto a mi oído.

-Quiero mi beso de despedida.

Se separa un poco de mí y yo levando la cabeza y lo veo a los ojos, Dios me sonríe de una forma tan alarmantemente seductora que se que con esa sonrisa puede conseguir cualquier cosa que me pida en este momento.

Se inclina hacia mí, roza mis labios y sopla sobre ellos, vuelve a repetir la misma operación y después se desliza por mi mejilla.

-¿Estas lista para darme mi beso?

Yo asiento con la cabeza, mientras puedo sentir aflojarse el lazo de la bata, sus manos cálidas se deslizan por los costados de mi cuerpo, arriba y abajo, subo mis brazos y le rodeo el cuello mientras me presiono a su cuerpo, a pesar de la tela que se interpone para que mi cuerpo desnudo roce con el suyo puedo sentir el calor que emana de él. Un sonido vibrante escapa de mis labios mientras él los toma con esa delicadeza que me embriaga, separa mis labios y desliza su lengua en mi boca hasta hacer contacto con mi lengua, la entrelaza con la suya y luego y se separa de ella, al sentir esa ausencia yo la busco y la acaricio con la mía, sus manos ahora están en mis pechos, yo dejo caer mis brazos mientras sus manos poco a poco suben hasta mis hombros, cuando está a punto de deslizar la bata, reacciono y recuerdo que debe irse de viaje, se que él también lo recuerda porque se separa de mi, apoya la frente sobre la mía y suspira, no sé si debo interpretar dicho suspiro de frustración o resignación.

Me abraza y acaricia mi pelo, mientras yo dibujo círculos en su espalda y nos relajamos a la par.

-Creo que te están esperando –le digo mientras disminuye la tensión.

-Gracias, gracias de verdad por todo, porque esto significa mucho para mí.

Toma sus cosas y mientras se acerca a la salida, en el instante que está a punto de abrir la puerta se gira y me sonríe.

-Ojala me extrañes tanto como yo te extraño ya.

Y de esa forma abandona la habitación.

Me quito la bata y me meto bajo las sabanas programando el reloj a las siete de la mañana para que pueda investigar cual es la rutina de Anthony.

Un sueño ligero y reconfortante, la expectativa hace sentir excitado mi ánimo en espera de poder congeniar bien con este chiquillo.

*********#*********#********#*********

Escucho un ruido a lo lejos, me froto contra las sabanas y son tan cálidas y suaves que imagino que así se ha de sentir el algodón egipcio del que habla tanto Paty, al decir que revestirá todas las habitaciones de su próxima casa, espero que pronto Stear se decida.

-Mmmm, que suave.

-¡Oh por Dios! -me viene a la mente que ahora soy la responsable de Anthony, me levanto a toda prisa y busco en la maleta una nueva muda de ropa, saco unos pantalones y una playera, enredo la maraña de cabello en un moño y salgo de la habitación directo a la cocina.

-¿Por qué la cocina?, Dios no tengo ni la más remota idea de que tengo que hacer, no quiero pero creo que debo ir a ver a Anthony y saber su rutina.

-Que tonta, hoy es Sábado - suspiro de puro alivio y cuando me dirijo de regreso a la habitación mis ojos van directo al refrigerador donde veo una hoja sujetada con un imán.

"Gracias una vez más por cuidar de Anthony, se que lo dejo en las mejores manos.

Es fin de semana, puedes tomarlo con calma, él no es muy madrugador así que duerme tranquila, los días de colegio la mamá de su amigo Archie pasa por él, me siento mal por ella porque está muy alejada de su camino, yo paso por ellos y llevo a Archie a su casa, tiene algunas actividades extras en las cuales el chofer los llevara y por la persona que regularmente cuida de Anthony ya le avise que esta semana la tiene libre; les llamare para saber la cantidad de travesuras que hacen.

Besos."

Muy considerado de su parte decirme un poco de la rutina de Anthony, ya no voy a regresar a la cama porque soy capaz de levantarme hasta medio día, decido preparar el desayuno y rezo para que me salga algo decente y comestible para alimentarnos.

Pongo un poco de música y saco lo necesario del refrigerador, sin darme cuenta el tiempo avanzo tan rápido que siento la presencia de alguien a mi espalda y es el pequeño Anthony, con una sonrisa y ojos de recién levantado aun.

Le sonrió y el corresponde mi gesto, por lo que me da confianza de empezar una conversación.

Lo invito a que tome asiento mientras le sirvo jugo de naranja y le dejo fruta para proseguir con un plato de hot cakes y otro de huevos revueltos

-Se ve delicioso, y con el hambre que tengo

-Espero que no solo se vea.

Me sonríe y veo como ataca su desayuno, mientras lo veo comer me enorgullezco en saber que fui yo quien le ha preparado el desayuno y que come tan bien, eso es muy bueno, me sirvo una taza de café y veo de reojo el reloj.

-Vaya, ya son las diez de la mañana.

Me sonríe por mi comentario, a su edad los pequeños no conocen la palabra vergüenza. Bendita sea la niñez por eso.

-Ohhh, está bien, es bueno que duermas, aún estas en proceso de crecimiento.

-Creo que papá se ha enamorado de ti por los desayunos –me dice con una sonrisa y los labios aun cubiertos de mermelada por los hot cakes.

No sé que responder a ese comentario, solo me sonrojo y él lo puede notar porque una sonrisa aún más enorme se extiende por su cara.

-¿Qué te gusta de papá, Candy?

-Su generosidad – respondo, evitando que se me escape alguna indiscreción por la rapidez de mi memoria en los recuerdos que tengo con Albert, Albert besándome, Albert hablándome, Albert desnudándome, Albert haciéndome el amor, Albert y sus ojos y….

-Candy ¿estás bien?

Sonrío y temo que mi rostro adquiera la capacidad de lanzar fuegos pirotécnicos por todo lo que me viene a la mente.

-Magnifica, sería la palabra correcta mi querido Anthony.

-Sabes, Alayna jamás me preparo el desayuno.

-¡Alayna!, respondo a su comentario y por increíble que parezca siento mi sangre helarse ante el nombre de una mujer, imaginar una mujer junto a Albert, probablemente es la despampanante mujer con la que salió en las fotos del noticiero, pero que suponía, un hombre como él lo que más le debe sobrar es compañía.

-No la recuerdo mucho, -me responde Anthony sin percatarse del efecto que sus palabras hicieron en mí.

El sigue comiendo tranquilamente y cambia de tema, hablándome de sus amigos, el colegio, el gusto que siente cuando está en el jardín cuidando de sus rosas, puedo sentir la pasión en su voz cuando habla de ellas, tan sorprendentemente joven y diestro en la jardinería.

Y mientras lo escucho me digo a mi misma que "Alayna y Albert" no son de mi incumbencia pero para ser honesta conmigo misma son de mi total interés y es un total fracaso mi poder de convencimiento sobre ese tema.

++++++++ Continuara++++++++

Gracias por su lectura y compañía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **-Albert-**

Haberle hecho el amor a Candy de esa forma es el recuerdo más grato que he traído conmigo aquí, nuevamente en Tokio, Japón, por fin en dos días más se firma el contrato de la inversión con los Japoneses quienes pidieron como condición firmarlo aquí, en sus oficinas y estar por lo menos doce días mientras se dan a conocer los equipos de trabajo para la transición, le llamare esta noche a Candy para decirle que no podré regresar pronto y no dejarle la responsabilidad de cuidar a Anthony por esos días.

Apenas hace un día que la he dejado y la extraño tanto, sería maravilloso tenerla en este momento conmigo.

El toque a la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos junto a mi Candy.

-Adelante.

-William, ya está todo listo, nos esperan en dos días en sus oficinas para la firma.

Mientras escucho a George hablar contemplo la ciudad por el gran ventanal que tengo en la habitación del hotel, la vida es tan rápida, parece que se va en un suspiro, aquí su gente tan activa, espero que así se llegue el tiempo de irme.

-Intuyo que deseas regresar pronto. –Me dice George.

La intención de las palabras de George se queda suspendida en el aire, por supuesto que deseo regresar, verla, tenerla en mi vida diaria, pero sé que esto no solo se trata de mi, se trata más de ella y el saber que deje que esto caminara con la plena conciencia de que estaba enamorada de él, solo espero que "el estaba" tenga la oportunidad de quedar en el pasado y no seguir en el presente o futuro, aún sin girarme hacia George le pregunto.

\- ¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con toda tu alma, que sientes que esa no te alcanzaría para seguir deseándolo?

Me siento un gran cretino por semejante pregunta que le hago, se su historia con Rosemary, quiero retractarme y cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, siento su presencia a mi lado, tal vez observando el mismo punto que yo en este momento.

-Sabes lo que no sucedió con Rosemary y el enorme amor que siempre le profese en silencio y sin embargo mi mayor deseo es que hubiese podido dar mi vida a cambio de la de ella, que viviera los gratos momentos con Anthony, verlo crecer, aprender, caer y levantarse porque de eso está hecha la vida, de lecciones, verlo convertirse en el gran hombre que estoy seguro será porque está siendo educado por un extraordinario hombre.

Me quedo en silencio teniendo un motivo más para admirar a este hombre que tengo a mi lado, lleno de amor incondicional, más allá de la muerte y en este momento mi mayor anhelo es ser tan valioso para poder inspirar un amor sin medida y condiciones como el que puedo sentir en las palabras de George.

-William, me permitiré decirte que no la dejes ir, lucha, lucha porque creo saber lo que esa chica puede hacer en tu vida, le da color y eso es algo que no te has permitido desde que Rosemary no está y más desde que tomaste el control de las empresas, te has olvidado de ti mismo, refléjate en este espejo en el que a veces la soledad duele demasiado por no haberlo intentado en su momento.

Mientras asimilo todas estas palabras de George, él se gira y sale de la habitación dejándome con una enorme cantidad de preguntas ¿Podre despertar sentimientos en Candy?, ¿Podre conservar la amistad de Terry?, más aún ¿Qué tan fuerte seré para manejar la situación?

Y con estas preguntas aún en mi cabeza, con los momentos compartidos con Candy; me dispongo a revisar el papeleo que tengo por delante y así poder concretar esta negociación.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya han transcurrido ocho días sin poder verla, solo escuchando su voz y las aventuras que ha tenido con Anthony, puedo percibir afecto en su voz al hablar de él, y esto me oprime más el corazón porque es algo que muy en el fondo de mi ser añore tener, una familia.

Veo mi reloj de pulsera y ya son las 9:00 de la noche en Nueva York, así que saco mi móvil y marco su número, ella me responde al primer timbre.

-Albert. –emoción tiene su voz al decir mi nombre y eso me hace vibrar el pecho de un anhelo desconocido.

-Candy, ¿Cómo fue tu día?

-Muchas actividades, llevé a los chicos al parque y después a comer y finalmente les di unas lecciones de cómo trepar árboles, deberías haber visto al pobre Archie, cuidando que no se le rasgaran las ropas.

\- ¿Tu sabes trepar arboles? Pregunto un poco asombrado e imaginándola porque definitivamente quiero verla hacerlo.

-Por supuesto y hasta lecciones te puedo dar a ti.

-¡Vaya!, una propuesta interesante.

La línea se queda unos segundos en silencio y creo que algo quiere decirme.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-Te hecho de menos.

Definitivamente creo que mi corazón se ha detenido.

-Yo también te extraño, le respondo aun con la enorme sonrisa en mis labios al escuchar que me extraña.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que decido hablar.

-No quiero interferir en tus vacaciones, aún estoy en riesgo de que necesiten que nos quedemos más días, así que ya gestione que alguien pueda cuidar de Anthony.

-Pero Albert, eso no era necesario y no me causa ningún problema.

Siento cierto reproche en su tono de voz al responderme.

-Tu periodo de vacaciones está a unos días de concluir, imagino que necesitas tiempo para hacer cosas personales.

No me dice nada y me pregunto que estará pasando por su mente ¿Habrá tomado ya la decisión sobre la propuesta de Terry?

-Está bien Albert, si es lo que deseas por favor dime cuando estará la persona.

-Candy, por supuesto que no es lo que deseo, pero…

-Candy, vamos a leer. –Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Anthony.

-Por supuesto cariño, en un segundo voy –le responde Candy en tono maternal.

Dios, me enternece escuchar como le habla, como le trata, el necesita tanto la figura materna y sé que por más que me esfuerce no puedo llenar ese vacío, el necesita la ternura de una madre.

Me siento patético por lo que le dije de otra persona.

-Candy, discúlpame por…- ella me detiene antes de seguir hablando

-Albert, es un gusto para mí convivir con Anthony, conocerlo, pero puedo aceptar que desees que lo cuide alguien más.

-Por supuesto que no, estoy agradecido que lo cuides, pero me siento terrible por disponer de tu tiempo.

Escucho un toque a la puerta, en este momento lo que menos quiero es atender a alguien, el toque es insistente y Candy alcanza a escucharlo.

-Creo que están tocando la puerta- me dice con un tono extraño de voz.

No le respondo y nuevamente vuelven a tocar.

-Albert, debo ir con Anthony, descansa. Sin más ella deja la línea vacía y yo me quedo sin palabras, pero ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿En qué momento surgió el conflicto?, no entendía nada, lanzo el teléfono al sofá y voy para atender la puerta.

-George ¿Qué sucede?, el semblante de George definitivamente me decía que algo pasaba.

-William, desconocemos como, pero alguien dentro de la compañía filtro la información sobre la compraventa antes de poder informar a los empleados y ahora es un verdadero caos, los empleados se han adueñado de los accesos y no dejan salir o entrar a nadie.

\- ¡Pero que carajos!, esto no puede estar sucediendo, ya son demasiados hechos sobre esta negociación y por supuesto que dudo que sea coincidencia, alguien debe estar detrás de esto.

-Lo mismo he pensado, demasiados inversionistas se quedaron fuera del negocio, y aunque ofrecimos más de lo que realmente valía la empresa, eso no paso desapercibido para los que estaban tras esa compra.

-Sí, pero nuestro análisis y los números nos favorecen, pero sobre todo evitamos la crisis para tantas familias.

-Lo sé William, pero eso en este momento no lo ven de esa forma, piensan que al comprar la empresa corren el riesgo de ser despedidos, al final vivimos en un mundo capitalista y eso sucede sin miramientos, a la orden del día.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar y voy en busca de el, -Si, diga –En la otra línea se escuchan gritos.

-Sr. Andrew, tenemos un grave conflicto en la empresa y debo decir que dadas las circunstancias está en riesgo la negociación –dicen al otro lado de la línea.

-Continuara-

N.A. Infinitas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, Loren Rios que esta al pie del cañón, gracias por estar, esperar y por tu paciencia, estos capítulos van por ti :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **-Candy-**

Por fin logre terminar la pequeña cena y con un poco o mejor dicho un mucho de esfuerzo hice algo comestible, es nuestra pequeña cena de despedida para Anthony y mía, hoy es mi última noche con él, me siento triste por ello, es como si dejara ir una parte importante de mí, estos días que compartimos se me fueron como un suspiro, es un niño maravilloso, sincero, sensible y lleno de amor a sus semejantes y el amor que le prodiga a las rosas como el más preciado recuerdo que tiene de su madre, me impresiona su dedicación.

-¡Anthony! le llamo y voy directo a su habitación, abro la puerta y solo está iluminada por una pequeña lámpara, todo en orden.

-¿Dónde estará?, recorro la casa lugar a lugar, hasta que llego a la habitación de Albert, contemplo la enorme cama y un sentimiento de nostalgia se instala en mi corazón, doce largos días sin verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, besarlo, lo hecho tanto de menos como no imagine que fuera posible, nuestras últimas conversaciones telefónicas han sido distantes desde la noche en que menciono que quería dejarme mis últimos días de vacaciones libres, sé que lo hizo con la mejor intención pero ¿Quién le dijo que deseaba irme?, si será impertinente, eso debió preguntar antes de tomar acciones.

No quiero irme en estas condiciones, lo extraño tanto, con pasos cautelosos me dirijo a la gran cama y me recuesto en ella, tomo en mis brazos la almohada donde ha dormido, la que aún conserva un ligero aroma de él, ese aroma a fresco y limpio que es lo segundo que me viene a la mente cuando cierro los ojos, porque lo primero que me viene son sus preciosos ojos azules que parecen el cielo y el mar en uno solo, de pronto tan azul claro y en un segundo se pueden tornar más oscuros y profundos, abrazo con fuerza la almohada deseando que el este aquí.

Suspiro por ese maravilloso hombre que parece que se está llevando cada día un pequeño pedazo de mi corazón y no se en que momento sucedió esto, hasta el momento no he pensado en la propuesta de Terry y sé que pronto tendré que darle una respuesta o confesarle todo lo que ha sucedido, él tampoco me ha llamado, tal vez solo fue un arranque de locura lo sucedido en esa cena con él, probablemente ya esté en brazos de la señorita Marlow en este momento.

Mi móvil que está en la mesita de noche empieza a sonar, me estiro por el y veo su nombre, el corazón me da un vuelco porque hasta parece que lo llame con el pensamiento.

-Terry.

-Hola Candy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias, -titubeo un poco en mi respuesta, espero no me llame para nada que no sea saludarme

-Sé que estas de vacaciones y no me quisiste decir a donde ibas, pero de verdad te echo de menos y me gustaría mucho poder verte.

Me quedo sin palabras por lo que me dice, jamás imagine tener esas palabras para mí de parte de Terry.

-Yo… yo me encuentro bien Terry, no te preocupes por mí.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? –me pregunta Terry en un tono tan bajo y casi doloroso que no sé qué pensar.

-Mañana ya estoy de regreso, gracias por la oferta.

Puedo escuchar como suspira en la línea y me quedo en espera de sus siguientes palabras.

\- ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? –y ahí está la tan temida pregunta.

-Para ser sincera mi mente se siente tan confundida por lo que me pides que no tengo la más remota idea de que hacer, mi vida está aquí Terry, no me imagino lejos de este lugar, lejos de las personas a quienes quiero.

-Candy, sé que si nos das una oportunidad seré capaz de hacerte sentir tan feliz y por supuesto que regresaremos, solo es una gira, no un vivir lejos para siempre.

-Yo, de verdad no sé qué decir, necesito tiempo.

-Lo comprendo –me responde, pero puedo percibir cierta duda en su voz, como si algo supiera que yo no.

\- ¿Sucede algo Terry? –le pregunto porque no pienso quedarme con la duda.

-Solo quiero que nos des una oportunidad Candy, sé que he sido estúpido, engreído, egocéntrico y que pensé que esperarías por mí siempre, pero bueno, ahora creo que eso no es así.

-Bueno, yo no podría haberte descrito mejor –Le digo con tono sonriente.

-Vamos pecosa, ten piedad de mí, que mira que esto no lo admito a cualquiera, pero promete que nos darás una oportunidad.

-Terry, creo que es mejor que lo hablemos en persona, en cuanto este de regreso te llamo.

-De acuerdo, no tentare mi suerte, -me responde algo resignado y eso me hace sentir fatal porque no quiero lastimarlo, porque lo quiero, lo he querido por tanto tiempo.

-Hasta pronto Terry.

-Hasta pronto pecosa, piensa en mí.

Cuelga la línea sin darme tiempo a replica, si supiera en lo que pienso, y de pronto recuerdo que estaba buscando a Anthony, salgo a prisa de la habitación.

No lo encuentro por ninguna parte de la casa y salgo al inmenso jardín, Dios me tiene con el alma en un hilo ¿Dónde está?, ¿Habrá salido de la casa?, no creo que sea capaz.

Me dirijo a la pequeña colina donde destaca un enorme árbol, desde esa posición la vista del alba y ocaso se puede contemplar de una manera impresionante, lo descubrí hace algunos días.

Al empezar acercarme puedo ver su pequeña figura encorvada, está sentado con las piernas dobladas y los brazos alrededor de las mismas, la cabeza hundida en sus piernas, mientras llego puedo escuchar un tenue sollozo.

-Anthony, cariño.

Él se sobresalta por mi presencia y levanta la cabeza, la impresionante luna y las brillantes estrellas en el firmamento me permiten ver con su tenue luz sus ojos llorosos, me acerco a él cautelosamente, mientras el suelta sus piernas y se deja caer sobre el césped con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, en esa pose, puedo contemplar sus finas facciones y recuerdo sus azules ojos, es una viva imagen de Albert, sin duda el chico puede pasar perfectamente como su hijo.

Me siento a su lado y levanto los ojos, contemplo las estrellas que adornan el cielo nocturno y me siento tan pequeña e insignificante.

\- Candy, ¿cuál es tu deseo más grande? Me pregunta Anthony de repente.

No sé qué responder a esa pregunta, creo que nunca me la he hecho a conciencia, me quedo meditando y suspiro porque no sé qué decir en realidad, de pronto recuerdo a los niños del hogar, sus caras sonrientes cuando es navidad y sonrío para mi misma.

-A decir verdad, creo que la felicidad de los niños del Hogar de Pony, quiero que ellos sean felices.

\- ¿Qué es el Hogar de Pony? –Me pregunta Anthony.

-Es un lugar donde llegan los niños que no tienen mamá y papá y que desean tener uno, que desean tener pronto un lugar para llamar hogar por tiempo indefinido.

-Entonces yo debería de estar ahí.

-Claro que no, tú tienes a tu papá, Albert y sé que él te ama con todo su corazón.

-Y yo lo amo, pero deseo tanto tener una mamá, deseo su abrazo, su cariño.

Lo escucho hablar de una forma tan triste para su edad y siento como si mi corazón fuera un papel el cual está siendo arrugado.

-Este lugar es el favorito de papá y mío y cada que puede y cuando hay muchas estrellas venimos a contemplarlas, a pedir un deseo.

Me enternece saber a qué se dedican en su tiempo libre, Albert es tan dedicado a Anthony a pesar de su trabajo y que su tiempo es limitado.

\- ¿Y cuál es el deseo de tu papá? Le pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-No lo sé, jamás me ha dicho, siempre dice que aún no encuentra su deseo y que tal vez no existe un deseo para él, pero que quiere que yo tenga muchos deseos, que la vida me inspire a seguir siempre adelante y para ello necesito tener mis deseos siempre presentes y si es necesario él se convertirá en mi genio para hacerlos realidad.

Vaya, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu deseo, Anthony?

-Que él tenga a una persona que lo quiera mucho, mucho, este deseo nunca se lo he dicho a él; sabes, él siempre está solo y la única persona que conocí fue a Alayna, pero ella nunca lo hizo sonreír tanto como tú, ella me daba miedo, aunque nunca se lo dije a papá.

Definidamente Anthony sabia como dejarme sin habla, me entristece saber que Albert puede estar solo o sentirse solo, con lo generoso y amable que es, con lo apasionado e intenso, pero también me da un inmenso coraje que no sé de donde sale, solo de saber de esa tal Alayna, imagino que fue alguien importante en la vida de Albert.

De pronto Anthony rueda sobre el césped, se para y se lanza a mis brazos, apenas y logro atraparlo y le correspondo a su abrazo.

-Gracias por cuidarme Candy, te voy extrañar mucho y la verdad no quiero que te vayas.

-Cariño, yo también me la pasé muy bien contigo, me divertí mucho y también te voy a extrañar, pero nos vamos a seguir viendo, eso tenlo por seguro.

Él me sonríe y sus ojos azules se iluminan a la tenue luz de la luna, me besa en ambas mejillas y se levanta de mis brazos.

Yo me levanto a la par –Bueno, creo que es hora de cenar y cerrar con broche de oro estas vacaciones.

Anthony me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos a la casa para poder cenar.

Charlamos de todo lo que hemos hecho en estos días, lo divertidos que son sus amigos y el me platica de los cuidados que deben de tener las rosas, nos reímos a mares al recordar las lecciones de trepar árboles y como el pequeño y fashonista Archie nada más no daba una entre cuidar su ropa e intentar subir.

Terminamos de cenar y Anthony me ayuda a limpiar y al concluir con la tarea de limpieza lo acompaño a su habitación se cambia y lo arrompo, al contemplarlo sobre la cama lo envuelvo entre su edredón, de pronto siento un deja'vu, sin duda me gustaría poder ser madre de un niño tan hermoso como él, le doy las buenas noches y salgo de su habitación solo dejando una pequeña lámpara encendida.

Al llegar al cuarto de Albert, lo siento tan enorme y solo, voy directo a la pared de fotografías y las contemplo una a una, acaricio su rostro por encima del cristal y siento extrañarlo tanto, recorro con la vista cada rincón de la habitación y mis ojos se detienen en la cama, oh si, si la cama hablara, que tantas cosas no podría decir, por el momento los recuerdos son mi único consuelo, me dirijo a ella y tomo mi ropa de dormir, Dios, de verdad no puedo más, creo que me hice adicta a él y definitivamente no sé si esto tendrá una solución.

Me cepillo el cabello con los dedos después de lavarme los dientes, me cambio la ropa por un sencillo camisón de algodón con tirantes y pequeñas flores en cada tirante, me acuesto en la cama y abrazo su almohada, es la única cosa que no he cambiado de esta cama pues aun huele a él, me siento por lo menos una milésima cerca de Albert; los recuerdos me invaden hasta que por fin el sueño me vence.

Su aroma lo percibo más intenso, mi nariz me engaña, esto es un sueño, no puede ser, la calidez de unas manos acaricia mi muslo hasta colarse a mi ropa interior.

¡Mmm!, que sueños, parecen tan reales, y de pronto unos dedos traviesos, largos y delgados, no, esos no son mis dedos, abro los ojos de pronto y salto de la cama, aun la pequeña lampara está encendida y yo entre la conciencia y la inconciencia intento reaccionar.

\- ¡Albert! -pronuncio su nombre en un suspiro.

Él se levanta y me sonríe.

\- ¡Shhh!, Jamás he sido tan feliz de regresar como en este momento.

-Yo, yo ¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegabas?

Me silencia con su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-Solo déjame venerarte, por favor.

Me dice esas palabras y parecen más una súplica que un deseo, pero al percatarme que se encuentra descalzo, sin camisa y solo en jeans olvido cualquier cosa, mis ojos lo contemplan con anhelo y debo decir que también excitación.

Sus labios forman esa sensual sonrisa que me derrite y ese derretimiento llega hasta mis neuronas, no pienso pues las sensaciones ocupan todos los rincones de mi cuerpo y mi cerebro, acorta la distancia que nos separa,

-Te extrañe como un loco, mi dulce Candy. -Hunde su cabeza en mi cuello y puedo sentir su respiración, así como el aspirar que hace de mi cabello.

Sus manos se posan en mis pechos y con un movimiento lento abre el broche de mi sostén, me levanta para que enrede mis piernas en sus caderas, me sostiene de las nalgas, sus ojos me tienen atrapada, cuanto lo extrañe, no sabía que se podía extrañar tanto, pero sin duda Albert me ha demostrado que con él muchas cosas son posibles.

-Quiero impregnarme de tu aroma, grabarte en mi piel, quiero saber que donde este con solo respirar pueda olerte, con solo estirar la mano puedo acariciarte, con solo desear puedo estar en tu cuerpo.

Sus palabras son tan suaves que erizan mi piel, su respiración se agita a la par que la mía, su boca seduce a la mía de una forma lenta y a veces feroz, pero este beso se siente tan distinto a los anteriores, no solo nuestros cuerpos participan, el corazón se involucra o por lo menos el mío y tengo miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo en el camino, y que en ese camino también Albert se desvanezca.

Separa su cuerpo del mío y puedo sentir frio, a pesar de la noche calurosa que se siente, la pequeña distancia que interpuso él, me causa frio, me contempla con una mirada llena de tantas cosas que no logro descifrar, por momento creo ver un atisbo de dolor, pero rápidamente cambia por ternura, amabilidad, deseo y algo más de lo cual no quiero ilusionarme.

-Ven conmigo, quiero memorizar tu cuerpo.

Me dice en un susurro y yo le extiendo mi mano para que me guíe a donde lo desee.

Nos vamos a su inmenso cuarto de baño, veo como llena la tina con agua, el vapor empieza a expandirse por todo el lugar, observo de pie cada movimiento de Albert, sus músculos ondularse con cada movimiento, su cabello dorado cubrirse por la humedad del agua, su andar seguro al moverse en cada espacio del baño, y cuando por fin creo que termina se acerca a mi sin apartar su mirada de mí y por supuesto que lo único que consigo es respirar porque es algo vital, veo como se deshace de su jeans junto con su bóxer, me ruborizo al verlo totalmente desnudo, Dios, me siento como una quinceañera, peor, una hipócrita porque conozco ese cuerpo, lo he sentido, tocado y disfrutado, mejor aún, ese cuerpo me conoce mejor a mí.

Toma mi mano y nos dirige a la tina, me invita a sumergirme en el agua y así lo hago, después él se coloca a mi espalda y con movimientos lentos pone champo en sus manos y empieza acariciar mi cuerpo con una delicadeza infinita, mientras a mi oído me canta.

 _¿Qué día es? ¿Y de qué mes?_

 _Este reloj nunca pareció estar tan vivo_

 _No puedo mantener el paso y tampoco puedo retroceder_

 _He estado perdiendo mucho tiempo_

 _Porque somos tú y yo y toda la gente_

 _Sin nada que hacer, nada que perder_

 _Y somos tú y yo y toda la gente_

 _Y no sé por qué_

 _No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti_

 _Todas las cosas que quiero decir_

 _Simplemente no están resultando bien_

 _Se me traban las palabras_

 _Tú haces que mi cabeza de vueltas_

 _No sé hacia dónde ir desde aquí_

Tiene una voz melodiosa y sensual, estoy perdida en las sensaciones, esto es más de lo que creo poder soportar, mientras me sigue cantando.

 _Porque somos tú y yo y toda la gente_

 _Sin nada que hacer, nada que perder_

 _Y somos tú y yo y toda la gente_

 _Y no sé por qué_

 _No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti_

 _Y yo y toda le gente sin nada que hacer_

 _Nada que probar_

 _Y somos tú y yo y toda la gente_

 _Y no sé por qué no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti_

 _¿Qué día es? ¿Y de qué mes?_

 _Este reloj nunca pareció estar tan vivo (1)_

Me pierdo en su voz, sin darme cuenta él me ha girado y ahora estamos frente a frente, sigue recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, conociéndolo mejor que yo misma y este placer es sublime, es el nirvana y eso simplemente me hace llorar, porque mi cuerpo esta siendo esculpido por Albert, de una manera tan irreal que tal vez si abro los ojos esto sea solo un sueño, pero no puede ser, mis lagrimas inundan mis ojos porque esto es tan diferente, hay más que una entrega carnal y siento que algo se me está escapando.

-Vamos cariño, déjame llegar contigo.

\- ¡Oh! Albert, yo, no sé, llévame.

Mis palabras se pierden en la inconciencia del placer y creo que él me ha escuchado porque me arrastra a construir nuestro clímax final.

-Continuara-

N.A

(1)You and Me /Lifehouse


End file.
